Congregatio
by Ghani
Summary: Um zu verschmelzen braucht es mehr als den körperlichen Akt, ob Jack und Lantasch dies meistern können?


Congregatio

~ Kapitel I ~

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern MGM und all den anderen Leuten, die damit Geld verdienen. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und will es auch nicht, ich will nur meinen Spaß haben und vieles mehr. ;) Ich habe keine offizielle Erlaubnis das hier zu schreiben und bekomme nicht mehr als euer Feedback zum Lohn und davon gebt bitte reichlich. 

**Autor:** Ghani

**E Mail:** ghani@web.de

**Summary:** Wenn zwei Seelen zu einer werden, dann braucht es dazu mehr als eine Implantation. Die Verschmelzung findet erst durch die geistige Vereinigung der Seelen statt und das kann bei Jack und Lantasch wohl etwas dauern, oder?

**Rating:** M (weil es teilweise gewalttätig wird)

**Pairing**: Jack/Lantasch friendship, Sam/Jack impliziert

**Event: ** Last Stand (oder was wäre gewesen wenn Lantasch in Jack eingedrungen wäre?)

**Author's Note**: Wer mich kennt, der weiß es: ich bin eigentlich S/M Fan und das wird sich nicht ändern, nur neulich kam so ein Plotbunny mit einer Zat vorbei und da ich mein Leben sehr liebe.... tja, der Bunny hatte wohl was für S/J übrig. Ok, das hier ist keine reine S/J! Es hat mich nach der Kanaan-Sache einfach interessiert, wie sich Jack mit einem Symbionten unter anderen Umständen vertragen hätte... hier ist das Ergebnis. Also: R&R!

Noch etwas wichtiges, bevor ihr euch drauf stürzt: 

Jacks Gedanken: ‚...'

Lantaschs Gedanken: _‚kursiv'_

Sharons Gedanken: _kursiv_

Schmerz.... Schmerz... Schrei... meine Stimme und doch nicht meine.... ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, werde es vielleicht auch nicht mehr erfahren. Ich höre mich nur schreien, spüre wie sich meine Muskeln verkrampfen, wie sie jemand zum Entspannen bringt und bin es doch nicht... dann folgt die Stille.

Als ich wieder erwache ist es dunkel.... als ob es das nicht vorher auch schon gewesen wäre, oder davor... oder davor. Ich überlege was das Letzte ist, an das ich mich erinnere.... es ist schwer heran zu holen, aber es ist da. Ich lag in einem zusammenbrechenden Tunnel, hörte etwas Klirren.... ein kurzer Schmerz, mein Aufschrei und dann Finsternis. Danach schwirren Bilder auf mich ein, Unterhaltungen mit Sam und Elliot und anderen, aber ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht geführt habe. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal mehr wo ich bin...... ich weiß nichts.

‚Du kannst es auch nicht wissen, Jack, ich war das alles', höre ich eine Stimme innerhalb meines Kopfes sprechen, sie ist schuldbewusst und verwirrt mich nur noch mehr, denn ich kenne sie nicht. Die Erschöpfung für dumme Sprüche, für einen wütenden Kommentar oder eine Frage ist zu groß, alles ist mir egal, mein ganzer Körper scheint ein einziger Bluterguss zu sein.... trotzdem scheint die Stimme zu wissen, welche Fragen sich noch gar nicht in meine Kopf gebildet haben.

_‚Am besten ich erzähle dir alles von Anfang an.. oder zumindest erst mal grob, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.', die Schmerzen von eben scheinen die Aussagen der Stimme zu bestätigen, mal sehen was kommt._

_‚Nachdem Martouf gestorben ist, haben mich die Tok'ra irgendwie am Leben erhalten.... nun, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber irgendwie ging mein Gefängnis, oder wie auch immer man das nennen will, bei einem Angriff in Bruch und alles um uns herum auch. Ich lag einfach nur noch da und habe neben mir jemanden gespürt, meine einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben... tja und so bist du mein neuer Wirt geworden.'_

Die Stimme klingt schuldbewusst. Nur langsam dringt die Bedeutung seiner Worte an mich heran, langsam wird mir bewusst....

‚Lantasch?'

_‚Hi, Jack!', er klingt peinlich berührt. Langsam wird auch alles wieder klarer, der Nebel um meine Gedanken lichtet sich, auch wenn die Benommenheit zurück bleibt, welche mich wie eine Gummizelle schützt._

‚Das ist jetzt ein Witz.' Meine Gedanken sind kraftlos, wahrscheinlich wäre ich unter anderen Umständen ausgerastet... aber ich kann es nicht.

_‚Nein, ist es nicht, der Witz kommt erst noch. Ich habe dann die Kontrolle über dich behalten, dein Geist war nicht erreichbar..... ich konnte dich auch nicht heilen, oder nur fehlerhaft... nun... auf jeden Fall sind wir irgendwann aus den Tunneln geflohen um ein SOS Signal abzugeben und dann..... wir wären so und so gestorben..' Lantasch verstummt, es ist merkwürdig die Schlange..... mh... irgendwie erscheint es mir unangepasst so etwas zu denken, wenn er ganz sicher zuhört. Früher habe ich mir nie Gedanken um seine Gefühle gemacht... ich habe mir Gedanken um Sams Gefühle gemacht. Ich brauche Lantaschs Worte auch gar nicht mehr, die Ereignisse laufen wie ein Film vor mir ab, ich stimme ihm im Unterbewusstsein  zu. Trotzdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, was nach unserer Gefangennahme geschehen ist. Die Antwort folgt sofort._

‚Das willst du nicht wissen.... äh... wir sind gestorben..'

_‚... und diese Schlange hat uns in den Sarkophag gesteckt!', merkwürdig, wir scheinen in dieser Notsituation zu harmonieren. Sicherlich werde ich später einen Aufstand deswegen machen, dass Lantasch mich als Wirt missbraucht hat, dass ich jetzt hier sitze, aber ich habe viel zu große Schmerzen, um mir jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen._

_‚Der Systemlord konnte sich nach der Heilung nicht beherrschen, ich habe noch viel zu tun, aber im Großen und Ganzen sind wir wieder fit.' So fühle ich mich aber nicht und er scheint dies auch zu wissen, denn ich drifte in einen unruhigen Schlaf.... irgendwie bin ich dafür dankbar._

~~~*~~~

Als Jack wieder erwachte spürte er kalten Stein an seinem Gesicht, eine zugleich unangenehme und angenehme Abwechslung. Er spürte etwas, erinnerte sich an einen vagen Traum... an Lantasch als seinen Symbionten. Ein verrückter Traum, seine Schmerzen waren verschwunden, es musste ein Traum gewesen sein, ein beängstigender Traum. Trotzdem fragte er sich, wo er sich befand..... es war kühl, es war nass... es war ganz sicher nicht sein Quartier oder sein Haus. Sich die letzten Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis rufend, stellte er fest, dass er entweder sehr lange geträumt hatte oder es war die bittere, ernste und bald auch wieder schmerzhafte Realität. 

Etwas unzufrieden mit sich selbst bemerkte Jack, dass er immer noch an den kalten Stein gepreßt war, wußte nicht ob es sich um Wand oder Boden handelte, entschied sich jedoch dafür, dass er an der Wand saß. Langsam versuchte er sich an ihr hoch zu tasten, einen Lichtstrahl einzufangen, um etwas zu sehen... erfolglos. Es war finster, geräuschlos, seine einzige Verbindung zur Realität war die kalte Wand. 

Vorsichtig tastete er sich an der Verbindung zum realen Leben entlang, darauf bedacht seine Zelle, denn das war dieser Ort mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, zu erkunden ohne dabei zu stürzen und sich weitere Verletzungen zuzuziehen, die Lantasch...... 

‚Lantasch? Das war ein Traum!', rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, welches sich jedoch gegen diese Vorstellung wehrte, obwohl es sie begrüßt haben sollte. Lantasch als Symbiont, die Vorstellung Wirt für jemanden zu sein, die Vorstellung Tok'ra zu sein, war absurd! Er hasste diese Wesen nicht, aber Anise/Freya waren das beste Beispiel dafür, dass sie ihm doch schon unheimlich waren. Wirt! Nein, Jack O'Neill war niemandes Wirt! Er hatte sich diese Tatsache gerade erfolgreich eingeredet, als etwas anderes in seine eingeschränkte Realität eindrang: eine Stimme, aber sie schien nicht aus dem Raum zu kommen... sie kam von innen. 

_‚Jack, alles ok? Ich habe das eben schon gemacht, nur kalte Wand!'_, sagte die Stimme und lies den Wirt aus allen Wolken fallen. Er war also doch Wirt? Wirt für Lantasch? Den Tok'ra dessen anderen Wirt er nicht mochte, weil Sam ihn zu mögen schien? Lantasch schien seine Gedanken zu spüren, er war ja auch sein Symbiont 

_‚Ja, du bist jetzt mein Wirt und tut mir leid deswegen, aber ich leide nun mal wie der Rest der organischen Galaxis unter einem sehr starken Überlebenswillen!'_ Toll, seinen Sarkasmus hatte der Symbiont also schon adaptiert! 

‚Also habe ich doch nicht geträumt.', entfuhr es ihm in Gedanken, die Verschmelzung musste ihm das unbewusste Wissen dafür gegeben haben, sich richtig zu verhalten. 

_‚Hast du nicht, wir sitzen immer noch im Kerker eines mir zur Zeit vollkommen unbekannten Systemlords.',_ erklärte Lantasch erschöpft, Jack hatte ihn aus seiner Ruhephase gerissen. 

‚Moment: Wie kommst du in mir herein?! ICH habe dir ganz sicher nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben....'

‚.... Stimmt, aber......'

‚ICH hätte mich niemals freiwillig als Wirt bereit erklärt und schon gar nicht für DICH! Wieso predigt ihr immer etwas von freiwilligen Wirten und dann nehmt ihr die doch ohne ein OK. Oh ja, es war ja ein Notfall! Was für ein Notfall rechtfertigt es sich an den Hirnstamm von Jack O'Neill zu setzten und die Unfallnummer abzuziehen!?' Jack rastete aus, er wollte nicht freiwillig Wirt sein, er wollte niemandes Wirt sein..... wie war er hier nur rein gekommen?! Viel wichtiger: Wie kam er hier wieder raus!? 

Doch was Jack konnte, war für Lantasch keine Herausforderung mehr, ihm war genauso unwohl bei all dem und das wollte er nur allzu gerne gegenüber diesem Menschen los werden!

_‚Oh, entschuldige du übergedrehter Mensch! ICH wollte DICH nicht, ICH saß in einem Gefängnis und dann explodierte dieses Gefängnis. ICH habe mir das nächst beste Opfer zum überleben gesucht. ICH wollte dich nicht und ICH mag das auch nicht, aber WIR sitzen hier fest und werden hier auch irgendwie wieder raus kommen müssen, damit ICH mir einen richtigen Wirt suchen kann und nicht....... Jack O'Neill! Verstanden?!'_, er hatte sich schon lange mal wieder richtig Luft machen wollen und seitdem Martouf Jack nicht leiden konnte..... Seelengefährten teilten alles.

‚Ein Opfer, so bezeichnest du mich schon? Gut, da weiß ich ja wie sehr ihr euch von den Goa'uld entfernt habt!'

‚_Nenn mich nie wieder so oder ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich mal ein Goa'uld war!'_

Jack hielt ab diesem Zeitpunkt lieber den Mund. Vielleicht war er ein unfreiwilliger Wirt, aber Lantasch hatte wohl auch klar gemacht, dass er ein unfreiwilliger Symbiont war. Wo auch immer sie waren, sie würden hier wohl vorerst zusammen arbeiten müssen, um sich so schnell wie möglich voneinander trennen zu können..... aber nur vorerst. Jack ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen, das im Kreis Laufen hatte so und so keinen Zweck. 

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile, konnten und wollten die Nähe des anderen nicht ertragen, sie hatten sich zur Zeit nichts zu sagen. Doch auch wenn sie sich hassten, das Problem blieb: Eine dunkle Zelle und keine Ahnung werden Schlüssel dazu hielt. 

Lantasch wollte sich nicht äußeren, dies war schließlich der Mann, welchen er absolut hasste und jetzt..... er musste mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, denn nur so konnten sie entkommen. 

‚Jack, wie müssen reden.' 

‚Was?'

‚Dieser, was auch immer er ist, glaubt wir sind Goa'uld!' 

‚Ach, nein, wie kommt er denn auf die Idee?', Jack konnte deutlich ein leichtes Brennen an der Seite seines Halses spüren, dort musste Lantasch eingedrungen sein, dort war ganz sicher eine unschöne Narbe zu sehen. Lantasch ignorierte den mitschwingenden Vorwurf, er war sich selbst seiner Tat bewusst, doch so lange es sich dabei nur um Vorwürfe und keinen ausgewachsenen Streit handelte, so lange konnte er damit leben. Mit Martouf war das alles immer viel einfacher gewesen, mit Martouf...... Martouf war tot. Tiefe Trauer erfasste den Symbionten, Trauer um den lieb gewonnenen, freiwilligen Wirt. Jack wurde genauso wie Lantasch von dieser Trauer befallen. Er trauerte um den Freund eines .....Bekannten...als Beobachter. Und als solcher sollte er seine Pflicht erfüllen, beruhigende Worte für jemanden finden, der sie brauchte..... aber gerade diese fehlten ihm. Er konnte nur da sitzen und mittrauern, um einen guten Mann, um den ehemaligen Wirt seines Symbionten. Auch wenn er diesen Symbionten nicht mochte, dessen Trauer überflutete ihn. Er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage sich zu fragen, warum er so empfand, ob es seine eigenen Gefühle oder die waren, welche aus der Verschmelzung resultierten. Vielleicht beides? 

_‚Wir sollten ihn in dem Glauben lassen, das könnte weniger schmerzhaft für uns ausfallen.'_, riss ihn Lantasch aus seinen Gedanken. 

‚Das heißt du musst die Kontrolle haben und ich spiele die gequälte Seele, wenn ich gefragt werde?'

Ein mentales Nicken erreichte O´Neill. Er unterließ es sich zu fragen, warum er es als solches erkannte... vielleicht musste er es einfach akzeptieren... vorerst. 

‚Und wie sieht es mit einem Fluchtplan aus?', fragte Jack. Er wusste ganz sicher weniger als der Tok'ra, außerdem waren solche Situationen wohl mehr das Fachgebiet eines Mannes, der schon öfter in solchen Situationen gesteckt hatte. 

‚_Zur Zeit können wir das vergessen, wir wissen ja nichts. Es waren so viele auf der Konferenz, wer weiß, wer uns erhalten hat.'_, erwiderte der Symbiont. Dieser war gerade über seinen neuen Wortschatz erstaunt, so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Für gewöhnlich kam es vor, dass Wirte Ausdrücke des Symbionten übernahmen, aber nicht umgekehrt. Jack war ja auch nicht unbedingt sein Wunschwirt gewesen. Daniel wäre ganz sicher ein interessanter Gesprächspartner geworden und Samantha.... er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was er mit ihr alles hätte machen könne, aber Jack? Das war wirklich der schlechteste Witz des Schicksals seit Jahrtausenden!

‚Das habe ich gehört!', kam die nicht gerade berauschende Antwort seines unfreiwilligen Wirtes. ‚Ich bin auch nicht gerade auf dich scharf gewesen, aber mich hat niemand gefragt!', fuhr der Tau´ri fort. 

_‚Ja, das nächste mal schalte ich meine implantierte Taschenlampe ein und robbe zu dem Wirt an der Bar, der mir am besten gefällt! Entschuldige: Aber ich war nicht scharf auf dich, ich war mit Martouf zufrieden, aber da musste ja eine Zartac-Programmierung dazwischen funken!',_ schrie der Symbiont mental zurück, er war gestresst, wütend, traurig und dazu noch ziemlich genervt .Mit Martouf war es immer viel ruhiger gewesen, selbst in solchen Situationen hatten sie ruhig darüber debattiert wie sie da wieder raus kamen und sich nicht gegenseitig das Leben schwer gemacht. 

Beide schwiegen betroffen, sie hatten sich vorerst nichts zu sagen, brauchten den Abstand..... brauchten die so verhasste Stille in einer Realität, welche aus kalten Wänden bestand. 

Als sich eine in die Decke eingelassene Tür öffnete, glühten die Augen des Goa'uld auf, jetzt war ihre persönliche Einstellung egal, sie mussten überleben. 

~~~

Als Jack erwachte, war es erneut still. Still, dunkel, nass und kalt, die Realität war eine kalte Wand und ein Körper voller Erschöpfung, welcher sich wieder mal wie ein einziger Bluterguss anfühlte. Er erinnerte sich an einen goldenen Gang, wie er schon viele gesehen hatte, an einen Thronsaal, an eine rassige Blondine mit glühenden Augen, welche Lantasch zu seinem Wirt–Fang gratulierte und ein paar Informationen verlangt hatte. Es musste sich dabei wohl um diese Sarah handeln, von der Daniel, Sam und Janet nach seiner Rückkehr vom letzten Angel–Urlaub erzählt hatten, er zog Fische an Land und sie Schlangenköpfe! 

Lantasch hatte sich aus der Verantwortung gewunden, als er gesagt hatte, dass er nichts wisse und jung und unerfahren sei. Demzufolge hatte der angebliche Goa'uld dem Wirt keine Informationen entlocken können, da dieser sehr stark gewesen sei (Jacks Ego hatte an diesem Punkt einen Wachstumsschub erhalten) wurde die Dame etwas ungemütlicher, sie hatte ihre Liebe zu schmerzhaften Details wieder gefunden. Jack konnte es aushalten, das  hatte er Lantasch versichert, doch schon kurz darauf, hatte der andere Pläne. Danach erinnerte sich der Colonel an nichts mehr, seine Realität bestand nicht mehr aus Schmerz... sondern aus Kälte und Stille. In diesem Moment, in seiner kalten Zelle, wusste er nicht, was ihm lieber war. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt die Stimme des Wurmes gehört, der wahrscheinlich Stunden voller Tortur hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Jack O'Neill in Qualen verkörpert und ihm den Verstand gerettet. Das musste er sich wohl eingestehen: Er wusste nicht, wie dieser kleine Kerl solche Tortur auf sich nahm, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das seit Jahrtausenden aushielt und immer noch die Kraft hatte weiter zu machen, er war wirklich stark und stand dazu noch auf der richtigen Seite... wenn auch nicht auf der des Gewinners.

_‚Danke.',_ nahm er plötzlich eine erschöpfte Stimme wahr, Lantasch war also da und hatte seine Gedanken aufgefangen. Jack machte sich eine innerliche Notiz, ihn zu fragen, wie man wusste, in welchem Zustand sich der andere befand, wenn sie jemals lebend dieses kalte Gefängnis. 

‚Es ist die Wahrheit. Wie fühlst du dich?', fragte Jack. Ihr Streit war wohl zur Zeit ihr geringstes Problem, mit ihren Differenzen konnten sie sich später befassen, wenn es ein Später gab. 

_‚Nun, Osiris hat Ausdauer und sie ist sehr kreativ.',_ es sollte wie ein Scherz klingen, war jedoch eher ein schmerzerfülltes Geständnis. 

‚Du hast mich also imitiert?'  Ein mentales Nicken kam als Antwort zurück . Der Wunsch seines Symbionten sich auszuruhen war so groß, dass aus ihrem Gespräch ein angenehmes Schweigen wurde. Beide verfielen bald darauf in einen unruhigen Schlaf, den ihr Körper unbedingt benötigte um sich zu regenerieren.... für die nächste Unterhaltung mit Osiris.

~~~*~~~

„Jack O'Neill ist tot und wir werden es nicht ändern können.", erklang Sams Stimme, gebrochen, gefühllos und kalt. Sie saß regungslos in ihrem Labor, ihre Wunden versorgt, gesäubert vom Blut ihres ehemaligen Team–Mitgliedes, ihres Freundes. 

Daniel saß genauso teilnahmslos in Sams Labor, auch er schien es nicht glauben zu wollen. Sein bester Freund... tot! Allein der Gedanke wäre ihm vor ein paar Tagen absurd erschienen, doch es war etwas, mit dem sie unbewusst jeden Tag gelebt hatten. Trotzdem war es absurd.... allein die Tatsache, dass er die letzten Stunden seines Lebens nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers war, sondern von Lantasch kontrolliert wurde, weil sein Geist vermutlich schon tot war..... oder weil es Lantasch nicht mehr verstand ihn zu finden und zu heilen. Es war egal, er war tot. 

Beide saßen sie so regungslos im Labor des neuen Anführers von SG1, eine zweifelhafte Beförderung für Samantha Carter...... bedachte man die Umstände, welche dazu geführt hatten. Elliot war ihnen zugeteilt worden um die inoffiziell eingehaltene Anzahl von vier Mann in jedem SG-Team zu erreichen. Elliot, der nur zwei Meter neben dem Colonel gelegen hatte und den es hätte genauso gut treffen können. Er hätte genauso Wirt für Lantasch werden können. 

Er war nicht hier, er war beim Training, versuchte sich abzulenken, nicht daran zu denken, dass in zwei Stunden die offizielle Trauerfeier für den Anführer aller SG Teams gehalten wurde. 

„Ich soll ein paar Worte sagen.", Sam war immer noch gefühllos. Die Trauer um den Mann, der mehr als ihr Vorgesetzter gewesen war, würde später kommen. 

„Was wirst du sagen?", ertönte die Stimme ihres Team–Kollegen und Vertrauten. Er riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sein Freund war tot, er war gestorben, hatte sie alle vielleicht damit gerettet. Daniel konnte sich den Tod dieses Mannes nicht vorstellen, konnte nicht glauben, dass er gemeinsam mit Lantasch gestorben war, denn abgesehen von der metallenen Stimme hatte sich der Tok'ra genauso wie sein Jack verhalten. Sie konnten sich nie leiden und waren sich so ähnlich, vielleicht mochten sie sich gerade deshalb nicht? Diese Gedanken waren absurd, über die Beziehung zweier Personen nachzudenken, obwohl er nie wirklich etwas über sie gewusst hatte. Niemals war da ein Wort von Antipathie gewesen und doch hing sie wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen allen, denn Jack mochte die Tok'ra nicht, mochte speziell Martouf und Lantasch nicht..... jetzt waren sie tot. 

Der Mann, von dem er geglaubt hatte, er würde auch noch den letzten Systemlord allein durch bloße Willenskraft zermalmen. Jack O'Neill hatte eine Aura der Unsterblichkeit, die nicht einmal mehr eine Stabwaffe durchdringen konnte. Jetzt war er tot. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Sam, eine Träne floß unbeachtet über ihre Wange.

„Ich könnte sagen, dass er ein guter Soldat war, dass er für uns alle gestorben ist, aber ...... das wissen sie doch alle, wir .....", Sam schwieg. Ein sehr guter Freund war gestorben und sie sollte auf einer Beerdigung sprechen, auf der sie noch viel mehr beerdigen würde als Jack O'Neills Geist. Doch was würde sie beerdigen? Nichts, denn das, was sie für ihn empfand, konnte man wohl kaum mit einer Rede aus ihren Gedanken verbannen, selbst wenn nicht einmal mehr sie selbst wusste, was diese Rede verbannt hätte. Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, sie hatte zwei Freunde verloren, einen zum zweiten Mal. 

~~~

„Jack ist tot. Daran besteht wohl kein Zweifel. Es war kein Trick der Systemlords, denen er wohl oft genug ein Dorn im Auge war." Samantha Carter stand bleich hinter dem Rednerpult, ihre Uniform saß wie immer perfekt und trotzdem sah ihr jeder an... nichts war perfekt. Jedem in diesem Raum ging es so, den anwesenden Tok'ra, den Mitgliedern der SG Teams. Nachdem General Hammond seine Rede beendet hatte, war sie an seine Stelle getreten, hatte geschwiegen, sein Bild betrachtet, ein außergewöhnlich formelles, um dann langsam mit ihrer Rede zu beginnen. 

„Ich hätte hier vielleicht etwas über den Colonel, den Anführer der Sierra Gold Teams sagen sollen, aber das war wohl nur ein Teil von ihm, über den man nichts sagen muss, weil wir ihn alle kennen. Colonel O'Neill.... Jack... er war mein Freund, er war unser aller Freund und als solcher ist er auch für uns gestorben.", sie schwieg kurz. 

„Er war ein Teil meiner Familie und als solchen möchte ich ihn auch in Erinnerung behalten, den Jack O'Neill, der beim letzten Baseball–Spiel der Mad–Hammonds gegen die Iris–Knacker zehn Punkte gemacht hat...", die Hälfte des Saales schmunzelte beim Gedanken an das denkwürdigste Spiel der Todfeinde auf dem Platz. 

„Ich möchte ihn als den König des Grills und als einen tollen Freund in Erinnerung behalten, mit dem wir viel erlebt haben und.... der wahrscheinlich nicht wollen würde, dass wir über ihn trauern, sondern uns immer an die schönen Zeiten mit ihm erinnern und weiter leben und für das kämpfen, an das auch er geglaubt hat. Er hat sich in diesem Sinne für uns geopfert und mit Lantasch den Tod gewählt .... um uns zu retten. Sie beide haben ihr Leben und auch ihr Sterben dem Kampf gegen die Goa'uld gewidmet, gerade deshalb müssen wir jetzt in ihrem Sinne weitermachen..... auch wenn es schwer fällt." Wieder betretenes Schweigen, wieder ein Blick auf den grauhaarigen Mann, welcher ein verschmitztes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, merkwürdig anziehend und erwachsen und doch kindisch zugleich wirkte..... Samantha Carter verließ das Rednerpult und stellte sich wieder zu Daniel, er drückte ihre Hand, merkte wie schwer ihr diese Worte gefallen waren.... merkte wie schwer ihm das Zuhören gefallen war. 

~~~*~~~

„Gut, Jack O'Neill..... du hast wirklich einen schwachen Symbionten abgefangen, er wird dich nicht disziplinieren können." Die Blondine strich bewusst langsam, wie ein tödliches Raubtier um ihre Beute herum, genoss es ihn knien zu sehen, genoss ihre so seltene Macht.  

„Naja, ich will doch auch noch meinen Spaß haben.", sprach Lantasch mit Jacks Stimme, sein Wirt hörte zu, trotzdem wollte er das übernehmen. Osiris schien große Lust auf eine ausgeprägte Befragung zu haben, ihre Handspange gab ein leichtes Leuchten von sich, sie wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen, zur Zeit war dies aber noch nicht nötig, oder durfte sie nicht? 

‚Sie wird beobachtet.', bemerkte Jack, ihm waren die selben Gedanken gekommen, wem auch immer zuerst... die Tatsache war deutlich. Sie hatte nicht die Macht, arbeitete für einen mächtigeren Systemlord..... Anubis, welcher ihr nicht zu vertrauen schien. 

Osiris lächelte, ließ sich nichts von ihrer verzwickten Situation anmerken, schlich nur weiter um sie herum und streichelte sanft über das inzwischen verdreckte Shirt, welches Jacks angespannte Muskeln bedeckte. 

„Dann lass uns Spaß haben, Jack. Wir können viel zusammen unternehmen.... ein bisschen Spaß im Bett haben, es könnte dir hier gut gehen." Die metallene Stimme brachte es fertig ihm verführerisch ins Ohr zu flüstern, was er alles hätte haben können..... natürlich musste vorher eine Gegenleistung erfolgen. 

„Ich will nur ein paar Informationen von dir.... winzige Details." Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während sie sich noch enger an den Körper des Colonels schmiegte. 

‚Das meint sie doch nicht ernst!?', schrie Jack nahezu in ihrem geteilten Kopf. Osiris' Körper war attraktiv, trotzdem hatten sie besseres zu tun, als deren Betthase zu sein. 

_‚Vergewaltigung ist ein sehr effektives Mittel bei den Systemlords!',_ versuchte Lantasch neutral zu berichten, trotzdem konnte Jack den Ekel nahezu in jedem Partikel ihres Körpers spüren.   

„Ich werde dir nichts sagen." Lantasch versuchte sie abzuwehren, erntete jedoch sofort einen Schlag mit der Stabwaffe eines der anwesenden Jaffa. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht unterließ er weitere Abwehraktionen.  Osiris genoss ihr kleines Spiel in vollen Zügen, plazierte sich direkt vor Lantash und sah ihm tief in die Augen. 

„Es ist wirklich nicht viel und danach kannst du dein dunkles Zimmer gegen ein großes, geräumiges eintauschen.", ein Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie fortfuhr. Lantasch wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.... sie war anders, als die normalen Goa'uld. 

„Die Iris–Codes", lächelte sie süffisant und wollte sich am T-Shirt ihres Opfers zu schaffen machen, wollte ihn betören um jede Einzelheit mit weiblichen Charme aus ihm heraus ziehen. Diese Codes könnten Anubis und ihr  eine Menge Aufwand ersparen. Sie mussten nur das Gebiet um das Cha'apai säubern, um dann den Rest des Planeten ohne viel Gegenwehr einnehmen zu können. Dies würde ihr Geschenk an Anubis sein, dieses würde ihre Ergebenheit verdeutlichen. Es würde ihrem Wirt das letzte bisschen Widerstand austreiben, Sarah würde zerbrechen. Dies Vorstellung, den Wirt zu quälen, gehörte neben dem Quälen anderer zum Erregendsten der ganzen Galaxis. 

„Nein." Die klare Antwort, ließ sie hoch fahren. Osiris entfernte sich ein kurzes Stück, hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht............ und ohne Vorwarnung....... Schmerz!

„Noch mal, kleiner Tau'ri: die Iris-Codes deiner Heimatwelt!" Lantasch hatte diesmal wohl etwas zu viel abbekommen. Jack spürte wie seine Kontrolle schwand... spürte, wie er sich vom Marmorboden des Saales wieder hochstemmte... Lantasch hatte sie verloren! Jetzt hieß es spielen. 

„Die kann ich dir nicht mitteilen!" Jeglicher Versuch sich wieder aufzurichten scheiterte in dem Moment, als Osiris ihren Fuß auf seine Hand stellte.... eine simple Warnung, der es besser zu folgen galt. 

„Oh, ich verstehe schon: Loyalität gegenüber den Mitmenschen. So etwas soll es auch bei den Tok'ra geben.... langsam frage ich mich sowieso: Ist dieses schwächliche Exemplar, welches vorgibt dich zu beherrschen, nicht ein Tok'ra?" Sie machte sich daran den Fuß von Jacks Hand zu nehmen, welcher es jedoch nicht wagte sich aufzurichten. Vielleicht konnte sie Schock in seinen Augen erkennen? Er hatte zwar immer ohne Probleme lügen können, doch ein Risiko eingehen? Er wählte die einzig mögliche Option: Bestreite alles!

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Mal überlegen: Unsere Jaffa finden dich auf dem Haupt-Planeten der Tok'ra, sie bringen dich in der Meinung einen Gefangenen gemacht zu haben auf Zipacnas Schiff und du tötest dort mit diesem netten Gift alle Anwesenden... und überlebst! Warum komme ich wohl darauf du seiest ein Tok'ra?" Sie setzte sich auf eine merkwürdig anmutende Sitzgelegenheit, öffnete vor sich ein kleines Kästchen und brachte ein Fläschchen mit gelben Inhalt zum Vorschein. 

Jack wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als Lantasch zu erreichen.... doch dieser schien zur Zeit bewusstlos zu sein, unerreichbar..... 

‚Verdammt!', er musste sich was einfallen lassen. 

„Er war Gefangener bei den Tok'ra... Versuchsobjekt für das Gift. Als der Angriff erfolgte befand ich mich im Labor, direkt neben seinem Gefängnis. Der Raum wurde erschüttert, ich fiel zu Boden und das nächste an was ich mich erinnere ist eine Trage, auf der man mich umher trägt. Dieses Ding hat mich gespielt, aber es musste mich auch heilen....."

„.... er ist wirklich unerfahren!", Osiris Abscheu für den angeblichen Goa'uld wurde immer deutlicher, gut so. 

„Er verlor die Kontrolle und als meine Freunde dann entkamen, wollte ich für diese Gefangennahme Rache nehmen. Ich nahm das Gift, wartete bis die Jaffa kamen und setzte auf dem Schiff das Gift frei um so viele wie möglich von euch Schlangen mitzunehmen!" Das letzte hätte er wohl besser nicht gesagt. Osiris bekam plötzlich einen so merkwürdig erfreut und gleichzeitig boshaften Gesichtsausdruck..... beängstigend. Sie eilte auf ihn zu, baute sich vor ihm auf und hob sein Kinn an... er musste ihr in die Augen blicken. 

„Wenigstens hast du Mumm! Trotzdem kann ich dir diese Impertinenz nicht durchgehen lassen, Jack!" Sie streute etwas von dem gelben Pulver auf seine Hand... die immer noch auf den Boden gepresst war. In diesem Moment jedoch wünschte Jack sie wäre amputiert worden.... ätzender Schmerz durchdrang ihn.... das Fleisch schien sich regelrecht von den Knochen schälen zu wollen. Langsam kroch der  wahnsinnige Schmerz durch die Finger, drang in die Venen ein.... brannte sich seinen Weg durch den Arm... zum Kopf.... zum Herzen und......

Das ganze Bewusstsein bestand nur noch aus Schmerz..... unendliches Leid und dann..... Dunkelheit.  

~~~

‚Wenn das so weiter geht, wird sich Anubis bald selbst um uns kümmern. Sie hat eindeutig ein paar Jahrtausende verschlafen.' Jack lag mitten in der Zelle, fühlte sich ausgelaugt, leer, alt und vor allen Dingen nicht mehr lebendig.  Aber er musste es noch sein, denn nur so konnte er sich die Schmerzen erklären.

_‚Besser nicht. Wir müssen hier raus.',_ eine simple Feststellung, nichts weiter. 

‚Wie denn? Wir befinden uns wahrscheinlich auf ihrem Haupt–Planeten, das heißt, das Stargate wird schwer bewacht sein, es fällt also aus', erwiderte Jack. Seine Wange zierte den dreckigen Steinboden, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Vielleicht ein Vorteil sich mit seinem Symbionten zu unterhalten, er musste nichts bewegen, nichts konnte noch stärker schmerzen. 

_‚Ein Teltac würde es auch tun... aber dazu müssten wir mal aus unseren Fesseln und...',_ Lantasch kam nicht zum ausführen seiner Gedanken. 

‚Nein! Ich kann ihr keine Iris-Codes geben, ich werde die  ....... diese Schlange ganz sicher nicht.....'

_‚Vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht so notwendig.',_ das Äquivalent eines diabolischen Grinsens machte sich in Jack breit, sie hatten einen Plan. 

Jack lächelte auch, es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte..... es bedurfte nur etwas Ausdauer und sehr viel Geduld. 

Doch schon bald trat erneut geistige Umnachtung ein.... es war das erste mal, dass Jack dafür nicht dankbar war.

~~~

Schweres Rütteln, der Gedanke noch nicht fertig zu sein.... nochmals Rütteln und etwas Schweres neben dem Kopf, Lärm und Schreie, abgefeuerte Stabwaffen.....

_‚Wach auf!'_, die inzwischen einigermaßen vertraute Stimme war panisch. Jack öffnete sofort seine Augen, was ging hier vor? 

Ein kleiner Teil des Bodes schien Feuer gefangen zu haben, er war also doch von etwas Brennbarem bedeckt, doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Teile der Decke um die Gitteröffnung herum waren herunter gekommen, eine Spalte hatte sich im Raum geöffnet und heiße Dämpfe machten das Atmen schwer. 

‚Was geht hier vor?', fragte der Wirt, er konnte kaum etwas sehen, der Rauch brachte seine Äugen unwillkürlich zum Tränen. 

_‚Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht kommen wir hier raus!_', antwortete Lantasch und leitete den Blick in Richtung eines Loches in der Wand. Im Normalfall hätte der Colonel darauf geschworen er wäre zu groß um dadurch zu passen, doch jetzt wollte er sich gerne beide Arme ausrenken um da raus zu kommen. Ohne zu zögern machte er sich daran durch das Loch zu kriechen, welches einer Felsspalte mit spitzen Kanten glich. Die Steine verursachten überall an seinen unbedeckten Armen und Beinen Einschnitte, wahrscheinlich würden auch noch kleine Splitter darin zurück bleiben, doch darum konnten sie sich später kümmern..... Überleben war wichtiger. 

Ohne sich Gefühle zu erlauben, strebten sei dem Ausgang zu. Als sie das Loch durchquert hatten begrüßte sie ein üblicher Kerker mit von Gittern bedeckten Löchern im Boden. Überall heraus waren Schreie zu hören, welche sie vorher nicht im Geringsten wahrgenommen hatten.... Anubis hatte nicht nur **ein Spielzeug. Auch wenn ein Teil in ihnen rief, die Gefangenen zu befreien, ein anderer war eindeutig der Meinung ihr eigenes Leben war wichtiger. Lantasch und Jack stimmten dem letzteren zu und durchquerten den Gang um auf eine Treppe zu stoßen. **

_‚Wir können nicht den da nehmen, die werden da oben kämpfen... gegen wen auch immer.'_, erinnerte ihn sein Symbiont. 

‚Eine bessere Idee?'

‚... Lass uns auf der Hut sein... wir haben keine Ahnung wie die Jaffa ausgebildet sind!'

Jack machte sich auf den Weg, schlich langsam und bedacht, was durch die ständig stärker werdenden Erschütterungen nicht einfacher wurde. 

‚Du hast Anubis nicht erlebt?'

‚Doch schon... aber es hat sich vieles geändert. Früher hätte er sich selbst um uns gekümmert, er hätte.... Dinge getan... egal, aber die Jaffa sind viel spezialisierter als es die anderer Systemlords sind.... ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?'

‚Jetzt wo du es sagst, es gab bestimmt vier verschiedene Arten von Palastwachen unterschiedlich bewaffnet und so weiter.' Er war oben angekommen und sah sich um. Dabei musste Jack wohl den Boden aus den Augen verloren haben, denn plötzlich trafen seine Füße auf einen Widerstand... es gelang ihm gerade noch nicht zu schreien und den Fall abzubremsen. 

Als er sich umdrehte fand er einen Jaffa..... Yuis Zeichen auf der Stirn und tot. 

‚Damit dürfte geklärt sein, was hier vorgeht!' Eigentlich hätte es Jack nicht wissen dürfen, aber es war wohl logisch. Yui war der einzige noch verbleibende Systemlord, welcher aus eigener Erfahrung über Anubis' Taten berichten konnte.... er hatte Angst und wollte die Chance nutzen Anubis zu stürzen. Das konnte er aber unmöglich mit ein paar Jaffa erledigen...

‚Ein groß angelegter Angriff. Bevor ich aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde haben ein paar Spione berichtet, dass er eine ziemlich große Flotte versteckt hat.'

‚Er heuchelt vor schwach zu sein um Anubis dann in den Hintern zu treten... wenn er sich dabei mal nicht verschätzt hat.' 

Sie ließen den Jaffa links liegen, um den Kerkerbereich zu verlassen. Aus den dunkeln Steinwänden wurden goldene mit Hyroglyphen verzierte Wände . Sie mussten andere Kleidung finden, in dieser fielen sie auf wie ein bunter Hund. 

‚Gott war ich froh, als ich diese Dinger nicht verstand!' seufzte Jack. Jede Wand berichtete von einer anderen Schlacht, wahrscheinlich hatte Anubis extra Sklaven, die das ganze entwarfen und einzeln Zeichen anbringen mussten... arme Seelen. 

Die Suche nach entsprechenden Aufenthaltsräumen dauerte nicht lange, bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie einen Bereich erreicht, der die Quartiere für höher gestellte Goa'uld zu enthalten schien. In einem der kleineren Quartier angekommen fingen sie an die Schränke zu durchwühlen, irgendwo musste es doch adäquate Kleidung für einen geschmacklosen Schlangenkopf geben. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer überstürzten Flucht, dass Lantasch mehr als Einwürfe brachte. 

‚Jack?' 

‚Ja?', gerade hatte er ein Frauenkleid gefunden, der Liebestöter für jeden Tau'ri

‚Ich denke Yui hat andere Pläne als Anubis zu vernichten.'

‚Was sollte er denn planen?'

_‚Wir haben das Gift auf dem Schiff frei gesetzt, theoretisch sind alle dort gestorben.'_

‚Ja und?'

_‚Warum sind wir nicht dabei drauf gegangen? Das Gift war so konzipiert, dass es jegliche Wiederbelebungsversuche durch einen Sarkophag unmöglich macht, aber wir sind noch da!'_

‚Du meinst er sucht nach uns?'

_‚Die Tok'ra haben die Pläne für das Gift und könnten es neu herstellen, auch wenn es Zeit braucht. Die Symbionten haben sich alle aufgelöst, keine Beweismittel und hier stehen wir als einzige Überlebende. Wir haben irgendetwas, dass uns immun macht, wenn sie uns knacken können....'_

‚... dann ist eure letzte Waffe sinnlos.'

_ ‚Der Stützpunkt war einer unserer Größten, die Tok'ra sind empfindlich getroffen worden .... die Systemlords werden Verzweiflungstaten erwarten.'_

‚Deshalb durfte sich Osiris auch nicht vollkommen mit uns vergnügen und Anubis hat gar nicht erst angefangen... es ergibt Sinn.', antwortete Jack. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gewand gefunden, violett mit Goldbestickung und schwarzer Umhang. 

‚Wieder Frauen...'

_‚Halt, das ist für nen Mann!'_, unterbrach ihn Lantasch. 

‚Mann, die werden immer abstoßender! Erinnere mich daran nie wieder was über eure beigen Uniformen zu sagen.' 

‚Ich find grün oder blau auch schöner, aber was tut man nicht alles. Beeil dich!' 

Jack konnte sich nur kurz fragen, warum Lantasch nicht einfach die Kontrolle übernahm, beließ es jedoch dann bei einem zustimmenden Nicken und machte sich daran in das merkwürdige Gewand zu schlüpfen. 

~~~

Schon kurze Zeit später trat ein etwas angeschlagener, aber Autorität ausstrahlender Goa'uld aus dem kleinen Quartier und sah sich um. Jetzt durften sie nicht mehr durch Fluchtverhalten auffallen, sie mussten geschäftig böse aussehen, sie mussten wie ein Goa'uld wirken. Trotz seiner langjährigen Erfahrung mit diesen Wesen schien es Jack nicht zu schaffen so zu wirken, vielmehr wie ein schwaches Ebenbild von Hartohrs Hüftschwung. 

‚Lantasch? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du....?'

Es war das erste mal, dass Jack ihn darum gebeten hatte... es würde auch das erste mal sein, dass Jack die Kontrollübergabe bewusst durchführte, nur wie? 

_‚Wenn du meinst.'_ Der Symbiont spürte die Unsicherheit seines neuen Wirtes, erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie dies noch nie praktiziert hatten. Was mit Martouf so natürlich war, musste er jetzt vorsichtig machen. 

‚Entspann dich einfach und wehre dich nicht dagegen... ganz ruhig, ok?' 

Jack versuchte den Anweisungen zu folgen, stütze sich an der Wand ab und entspannte seine Muskeln soweit dies unter Dauerbeschuss der Anlage möglich war. Glücklicherweise befanden sie sich noch in einem unbelebten Bereich, doch das würde nicht ewig so bleiben, sie mussten sich beeilen. 

Gerade als er diese Gedanken gefasst hatte fühlte er Schwindel, die Welt begann sich ihm zu entziehen, ein Schleier legte sich um alles, als ob er fallen würde ... ein unendlicher Strudel, der ihn von der Oberfläche seines Körpers zog. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er im See vor seinem Haus in Minnesota versinken, doch anstatt des kalten Bodens begrüßten ihn warme Gedanken und ein ruhiger Platz, eine Stimme sprach merkwürdige Worte und er konnte sich Laufen spüren, obwohl er sich doch nicht bewegte und sein Geist noch in einem Nebel aus Gedanken schwebte, nur um langsam wieder als Beobachter an die Oberfläche des Sees zu dringen. 

_‚Jack, geht es?'_, erst langsam drangen die Worte bis zu ihm vor, er war überrascht, dass die Beine nicht länger seinem Willen gehorchten. 

‚Du darfst nicht versuchen meine Befehle zu unterbrechen, das funktioniert so nicht.'

Jack endete abrupt  ‚Entschuldige. Wo laufen wir hin?'

‚Ich denke wir sollten uns in Richtung der Teltacs bewegen, sie werden nicht im Einsatz sein, aber gut bewacht. Dort wird uns niemand vermuten.'

‚Wie?'

_‚Warte einfach ab und lerne wie das ein Goa'uld macht!_', irgendwie machte ihm diese Aussage Angst, aber Lantasch war schließlich in ihm drin und er hatte bis jetzt keine Schlangenkopfmerkmale gezeigt.... Vertrauen klang ganz gut. 

Jack bemerkte nicht, wie diese Gedanken den Symbionten in ihm berührten. Lantasch hätte nie gedacht, Jack so etwas denken zu hören. Es machte ihn glücklich von seinem neuen Wirt etwas Derartiges zu hören und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich beschämt... wie konnte er Martouf so verraten? An einen Mann, welchen er... welchen sie als direkten Konkurrenten im Kampf um Samantha angesehen hatten?  

Er beschloss diese Gedanken zurück zustellen und sich auf ein anderes Problem zu konzentrieren: ein Haufen Jaffa, die in seine Richtung rannten! Er konnte Jacks Anspannung spüren, für gewöhnlich wäre er jetzt weggelaufen oder hätte seine Waffen genommen um sich zu verteidigen, keines war möglich. 

Jetzt würden sie sehen ob mehr als ein paar eingeweihte Jaffa wussten was vor sich ging. Er bereitete sich innerlich auf seinen Auftritt vor und ... 

„Jaffa kree!", die Jaffa wurden sofort aufmerksam, musterten ihn verwirrt und.... richteten die Stabwaffen auf ihn. Innerlich fluchend ließ er seine Augen wütend aufglühen und bereitete sich mental auf einen Wutausbruch vor, der seinesgleichen suchen würde. 

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein! Ihr habt wichtigeres zu tun als eure Vorgesetzten zu bedrohen, der Stützpunkt wird angegriffen also macht euch gefälligst an die Arbeit!" Das ganze auf Goa'uld und mit ein paar kräftigen Schimpfwörtern gewürzt brachte den rechten Erfolg. Die Jaffa knieten vor ihm, und einer entschuldigte sich unterwürfig für den ganzen ungehobelten Rest. 

„Entschuldigungen werden euch jetzt nichts mehr bringen! Geht und verteidigt euren Gott bevor er euch für eure Inkompetenz bestraft!" Die Soldaten trotteten ab und Lantasch ging mit gestärktem Ego weiter. Jack dachte sich seinen Teil.

Zehn Minuten und einige Befehlsattacken, welche eigentlich recht sinnlos waren aber die falsche Autorität unterstrichen, weiter, standen sie vor ihrem Ziel: den Teltacs. Jetzt galt es nur noch in eines der doch nicht ganz so schwer bewachten Schiffe hineinzugelangen, der Rest würde hoffentlich einfacher sein. Doch hier konnten sie schwer den Befehlshaber spielen... denn der stand zehn Meter weiter mit ebenso grimmiger Miene wie Martouf in seinen besten Zeiten.

‚Was nun?'

_‚Rein schleichen, das solltest wir doch können, oder?'_, antwortete Lantasch und machte sich auf den Weg. Er war kein ausgebildeter Soldat, nicht mal mehr häufig in Außeneinsätzen tätig... er war ja Wissenschaftler. Was also tun? 

‚Lass mich mal.'

Diesmal fühlte Jack einfach ein Zerren an der eigenen Seele, obwohl er bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt hatte diese auf Netu oder bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Maybourne verloren zu haben, und schon fühlte er das Gefühl für seinen Körper  zurückkehren. Doch Zeit zum Anpassen war jetzt nicht möglich, ihre Deckung war nun wirklich nicht sicher. Diesmal lehnte sich Lantasch mental zurück und ließ den Soldaten in Jack zeigen, was er konnte. 

Doch welches Teltac sollten sie nehmen? Das direkt neben dem ‚Aufseher' zu stehlen war nun zu viel Dreistigkeit für einen Tag, Lantasch hatte eben ganz sicher ihren ganzen Glücksvorrat für zwei Jahrhunderte aufgebraucht. Dieser enthielt sich eines Kommentars, also entschied sich Jack für ein gut zu erreichendes Teltac im hinteren Bereich, es sah auch leicht bewaffnet aus... vielleicht ein Pluspunkt bei der Schlacht, welche hundertprozentig um den Planeten herum stattfand. 

Schnell schlich er sich in die Nähe... wollte nur noch hineinhuschen und... 

‚Shit!' Abgeschlossen! Es gab also doch noch verantwortungsbewusste Jaffa, welche die Berechtigung zum Führen eines neuen Teltacs mit Kampfausrüstung, Tarnvorrichtung und Klimaanlage..... ähm.... nun, vielleicht doch eher Transportringen, verdient hatten. 

‚Na dann schließe kurz! Du hast doch damit Erfahrung, oder?' 

‚Das ist ein bisschen her, der Wagen meines Dads war etwas einfacher als das Teltac von Anubis!'

_‚DU weißt aber wie, Jack! Wir sind verschmolzen, schon vergessen?'_, erwiderte Lantasch. Die Jaffa hatten sie noch nicht gesehen und vielleicht war das die beste Methode Jack zu zeigen, dass er einen beträchlichten Teil an neuem Wissen bekommen hatte und diesen auch nutzen konnte. 

‚Wie?'

‚Tu es einfach!' 

Tolle Information, wie sollte er das jetzt anstellen? Einfach machen! Ja, das hatte Sam auch gesagt, als die Eingeboren auf P3.. was-auch-immer ihn für den Alphamann gehalten hatten! 

_‚Jack, mach es einfach!'_, schrie es in seinem Kopf. So erschrocken über den Schrei in seinem Inneren, begann er ohne nachzudenken die Schalttafel zu entfernen und verschiedene Kabel zu zertrennen und neu zusammenzufügen. Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich das Schott.

_‚Na geht doch!'_, plötzlich war Lantasch wieder so nett, was ging hier nur vor? 

‚Ich versteh euch Tok'ra echt nicht!'

_‚Das tut niemand, Sweetie!'_, ein mentales Grinsen. 

‚Ich bin kein Sweetie!', sie betraten das Teltac und starteten bevor die Jaffa mehr als ein paar Stabwaffenschüsse abgeben konnten.    

~~~

Von da an schien alles ganz einfach zu laufen, zugegeben: sie hatten verdammt viel Glück bei ihrer ungeplanten Flucht gehabt, aber irgendwie hatte er es sich schwerer vorgestellt dem gefürchtetsten aller Systemlords.... ok, Fast-Systemlords zu entkommen. Osiris würde sicherlich für ihre Verfehlung bezahlen, trotzdem konnte Jack ihr Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen. 

_‚Jack?'_, ohne darüber nachzudenken, antwortete dieser mit einem mentalen Nicken. _‚Ich konnte nicht alle Verletzungen heilen, also ... ich werde mich jetzt erst mal darauf konzentrieren, du musst sehen wie du weiter hier raus kommst.'_

‚Wie bitte? Ich kann doch gar nicht fliegen!'

_‚Guck mal auf deine Hände, du fliegst das Schiff seit zehn Minuten!'_, damit schaltete sich der Symbiont aus, er würde wohl für die nächsten Stunden nicht erreichbar sein. Den letzten Kommentar hatte dieser natürlich nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, es war wohl etwas, das jedem Wirt passierte: er konnte nicht mit dem neuen Wissen umgehen, doch er musste es in gerade solchen Situationen lernen. 

So saß Colonel O'Neill also zum ersten mal in seinem Leben allein am Steuer eines Teltac. Jack konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten mit seinen Gedanken abzuschweifen, als er in den freien Weltraum eintrat. Hier ein Hyperraumtor zu öffnen war jedoch sinnlos.... in nicht all zu weiter Ferne tobte eine heftige Schlacht. Mehrere Mutterschiffe machten eine Art Wettkampf darauf sich gegenseitig mit großen Geschossen zu bearbeiten und immer wieder waren Todesgleiter und Alkeshs zu sehen. Der Kampf zwischen Yui und Anubis war in vollem Gange und sie waren mittendrin... oder nicht ganz, denn bis jetzt hatte sie noch niemand bemerkt. Die Tarnvorrichtung funktionierte, war offensichtlich eine durch Anubis' Wissenschaftler entwickelte oder annektierte Technologie, die ihren Zweck erfüllte... selbst die Mutterschiffe des eigentlichen Halters konnten ihn nicht sehen.... oder ignorierten ihn. Wie selbstsicher waren diese Goa'uld doch manchmal, wenn sie nicht einmal daran dachten ihre eigenen Teltacs zu überprüfen, welche doch eigentlich nie am Kampfgeschehen teilnahmen? 

Jack unterließ es jedoch sich weiterhin auf sein Glück zu verlassen und flog so schnell wie möglich so weit wie möglich vom Kampfgeschehen weg, er würde hinter der Sonne in den Hyperraum fliegen... dort würden sie es nicht so schnell bemerken. 

Sie konnten glücklich sein, dass die Flucht des wertvollen Tok'ra noch nicht entdeckt wurde, doch dies würde nicht ewig so bleiben. Sie würden schnell wissen, wie sie entkommen waren, denn egal wie dreist Lantasch dabei vorgegangen war.... das fehlende Teltac war aufgefallen, sie würden nur noch die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen müssen. 

Einer der derzeitig entscheidenden Vorteile war ganz klar der Überraschungseffekt. Egal wie überlegen Anubis war, er war ein Goa'uld und als solcher neigte er zur Überheblichkeit. Niemand würde es nach den Showeinlagen der letzten Monate wagen seinen Hauptplaneten anzugreifen. Der Planet war theoretisch gesehen relativ sicher, weil jedes vernünftige Wesen ein Planetenabwehrsystem der Superlative erwartete.... nun, vielleicht hatte der Planet das auch, aber die Einsatzkräfte waren zu nachlässig.... oder Yui hatte seine Kontakte um das Problem schon vor dem eigentlichen Angriff aus der Welt zu schaffen. Viele Erklärungen führten in diesem Fall jedoch nur zu einem Resultat: ein leichtes Spiel für die heimlich aufgebaute Flotte Yuis! Es war schon irgendwie genial von diesem Goa'uld eine Flotte aufzubauen ohne das jemand davon wusste und noch besser, diese dann gegen den vorerst noch nicht akzeptierten Systemlord einzusetzen. Jack glaubte zumindest, dass er noch nicht akzeptiert war, wenn er sich richtig an die letzten mit Daniel gewechselten Worte erinnerte. Trotzdem würde Yui nicht gewinnen, er konnte Anubis schwächen, würde dafür aber dessen ungeteilte, grausame Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen... das wünschte der Colonel nicht einmal mehr seinem ärgsten Todfeind.

Der Anführer von SG1 steuerte das Teltac hinter die Sonne und wartete. Konnte er es sich leisten schon jetzt in den Hyperraum zu gehen, oder sollte er darauf warten, dass Yui sich zurück zog? Das konnte aber auch noch Tage dauern, nicht selten ließen sich die Systemlords bei solchen Sachen Zeit. Was also tun? Ein Hyperraumfenster mehr oder weniger würde bei der Schlacht nicht ins Gewicht fallen. Es half alles nichts, er konnte wohl kaum auf Lantasch zählen... der hatte zu tun, wahrscheinlich merkte er nur nichts, weil ihn Lantasch mit Endorphinen davon ablenkte. Er war in dieser Situation auf sich allein gestellt! Ein Flug bis zum nächsten Stargate, dass nicht von Anubis kontrolliert wurde, war wohl das Beste. Jetzt mussten sie erst einmal hier raus kommen und sich verstecken... dann konnten sie weiter sehen. 

Mit einem unbedeutenden Tastendruck öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster und das kleine Teltac verschwand, um das vernichtende Ende der Schlacht zu verpassen.

~~~

Es war einige Zeit später als Lantasch seine Arbeit beendete. Es gab sicherlich so einiges am Körper des Colonels zu beheben, unzählige verheilte Knochenbrüche hatten leichte strukturelle Schwächen hinterlassen, das rechte Knie würde wohl bald nicht mehr einwandfrei arbeiten und abgesehen davon begannen die Haare nicht nur grau zu werden, sondern auch mit dem Gedanken des Ausfallens zu spielen. Aber vorerst konnte er wohl mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden sein, schließlich war er nicht mehr in Form. Oh wie sehr er diese Wissenschaftler hasste, welche ihm das angetan hatten. Martouf sterben zu spüren, ihm nicht mehr helfen zu können, war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber dann nicht einmal mehr mit ihm sterben zu können oder vielleicht einen neuen Wirt zu erhalten! Es war wohl eine der größten Schwächen der Tok'ra und vielleicht auch der Goa'uld: Einsamkeit! Sie konnten diese Gefühl nicht ertragen, wie auch? Selbst als Larve in der Bauchtasche eines Jaffas war eine andere Präsenz zu spüren, danach konnte man den Wirt quälen oder ähnliches... aber er war anwesend! Für jemanden, der einen Großteil seines Lebens in symbiotischen Einklang mit seinem Wirt verbracht hatte war die Gesellschaft noch wichtiger, niemals in seinem Leben war da keine andere Präsenz gewesen. Und dann: Einsamkeit, vollkommene Einsamkeit, keine Kommunikation... nur der Behälter mit konstant lauwarmer Elektrolytflüssigkeit! 

Ein Gefängnis...... die schlimmste Strafe für jedes Individuum auf dieser Welt, selbst die anderen Tok'ra waren im Delirium der Flüssigkeit nicht zu spüren gewesen, er hatte gedacht wahnsinnig zu werden.... die Zeit wurde bedeutungslos, alles wurde bedeutungslos... für jede Art von Gefühl hätte er ohne zu Zögern getötet. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er einen neuen Wirt und es war Jack O'Neill! Schon allein die Vorstellung hätte vor dem Gipfeltreffen zu Magenkrämpfen geführt und nun verstand er sich auch noch mit ihm! Gut, man konnte es schwer eine freundschaftliche Beziehung nennen, aber sie kamen zurecht.... etwas, das er von ihm nicht erwartet hätte. 

Lantasch war sich unsicher: Sollte er Jack ansprechen? Ihm mitteilen, dass er fertig war? Oder sollte er leise bleiben und auf die Gedanken seines Wirtes lauschen? Allerdings konnte Jack dies auch als Beleidigung auffassen und beleidigen wollte er ihn ganz sicher nicht, dazu war er ihm zu dankbar. Trotzdem gab es vieles zu besprechen und langsam schien auch Jacks Aufmerksamkeit nachzulassen. 

_‚Jack?'_, Lantasch erhielt keine verbale Antwort, eher ein ausgedehntes Gähnen. 

_‚Willst du dich vielleicht etwas ausruhen? Ich kann weiter fliegen._', er versuchte eigentlich nicht besorgt zu klingen, aber genau so verstand es sein neuer Wirt wohl.... er war leicht beunruhigt. 

‚Jetzt fang ja nicht an deine Mutterinstinkte wiederzuentdecken!'

‚Die brauche ich nach zwanzig Kindern nicht wiederentdecken, trotzdem danke! Du bist übermüdet und solltest dich ausruhen, es nützt nichts, wenn du einen Unfall baust!'

‚Zwanzig!?'

‚Ja, ich war auch mal Goa'uld, auch wenn ich nicht stolz drauf bin.'

Schweigen folgte, Jack schien angespannt nachzudenken. Hätte er es vielleicht nicht erwähnen sollen? Dachte er vielleicht jetzt an seine eigene Familiengeschichte? Wusste Jack überhaupt, was er alles wusste? Eine interessante Frage, der er später unbedingt nachgehen sollte, aber nicht so lange er in einem Teltac mit einem übermüdeten Piloten saß. 

‚Jack, denk dran: Übermüdung, Sekundenschlaf, der nahende Abgrund...'

‚... hier ist kein Graben, in den ich fahren kann.'

‚Aber du kannst vom Kurs abkommen und ich muss dir nicht sagen, was das heißt, oder?' 

‚Ähm... ok!', Lantasch konnte sich förmlich vorstellen wie Jack in Gedanken die Erinnerungen seines Symbionten durchkramte und Bilder von abgekommenen Teltacs vor sich sah. Nun, er sah wohl eher nichts, denn meistens fand man nicht mehr als die Überreste der Piloten, welche ungefähr zweihundert Jahre zuvor am Steuer einschliefen und nie wieder zurückfanden. Ein Wunder, dass man überhaupt noch etwas fand. 

Wenige Sekunden später fühlte Lantasch das wohlbekannte Gefühl, wie hatte er das vermisst. Zu spüren, wie sie die Kontrolle aneinander abgaben, wie sich die Seelen so nah kamen.... es steckte eine tiefe Weisheit in Jakobs Worten: du weißt erst wie viel dir die kleinen Dinge im Leben bedeuten, wenn du sie nicht mehr tun oder haben kannst. Nun versuchte sich Lantasch auf das Fliegen zu konzentrieren, doch sein Wirt schlief nicht... wie es ursprünglich geplant war. 

‚Zwanzig?' 

Der Symbiont brachte Jacks Körper zu einem genervten Seufzer, hätte er doch bloß nichts gesagt. Jetzt würde Jack keine Ruhe geben, bevor er nicht jeden einzelnen Zeugungsumstand wusste und das würde dauern. 

_‚Ja, zwanzig Kinder. Zehn menschliche und zehn Goa'uld.... ich hatte mal das Glück, dass mir eine Königin einen Gefallen schuldig war.'_

‚Zehn Kinder wären für mich viel Arbeit, aber doch nicht für einen Goa'uld!'

_‚Nun ähm... nicht für... mich?'_, Lantasch erhielt nur ein verwirrtes Grunzen als Antwort. 

‚_Ich versuche es dir zu erklären: die meisten Systemlords heute haben so an die tausend Nachkommen oder so, weil sie sich meistens eine Königin halten. Die fallen ja nicht vom Himmel, sie sind eine Laune der Natur und unter den wenigen Goa'uld, die das ausgewachsene Stadium ihre Lebensphase erreichen gibt es dann nur noch sehr wenige und sehr untaugliche. Die Systemlords suchen heute unter den gezeugten Larven nach Königinnen und halten den entsprechenden Jaffa wie in einem goldenen Käfig, damit der Fruchtbarkeit der Larve kein Schaden zukommt. Ich war als Goa'uld kein Systemlord oder so, ich war froh eine kleine Stadt zu haben und als dann einer meiner Jaffa plötzlich eine reife Königin in sich trug... du kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie glücklich ich da war. Das Problem war nur, dass der Jaffa in so ziemlich jedem meiner kleinen Konflikte präsent war, ein Wunder, dass er noch am Leben war. Die Königin war also kein besonders stattliches Exemplar und brachte gerade mal zehn von meinen Nochkommen zustande bevor sie bei einem Angriff durch die Nachbarstadt drauf ging.'_

‚Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer ist Kinder zu zeugen!'

_‚Etwas besonders unangenehmes muss es schon schwer haben anderen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten zu können.'_, Lantasch lächelte leicht, merkwürdig, dass er nie eine emotionale Beziehung zu diesen zehn Kindern hatte. 

‚Und was ist mit den anderen zehn?'

‚Die hab ich mit Menschen gezeugt, also sie sind eher die Kinder meiner Wirte.... ist aber ziemlich lange her.' 

‚Wo sind sie jetzt?'

_‚Nicht bei den Tok'ra.'_, irgendetwas sagte Jack, dieses Thema nicht weiter ausbauen zu wollen... irgendwann würde die Zeit dafür kommen, wenn sie länger zusammen waren und mehr durchlebt hatten. Trotzdem gab es einige Dinge, die Jack interessierten und wann hatte man schon mal die Möglichkeit einen Tok'ra genauer auszufragen, vielleicht konnte er sie ja doch noch verstehen. 

‚Gut, also du warst mal ein schleimiger Schlangenkopf, der seine Stadt voll Menschen drangsaliert hat. Und wie bist du dann zu den Tok'ra gekommen?'

‚Ich übersehe das mit dem drangsalieren mal, es ging ihnen gar nicht so schlecht. Es ist ja für einen Goa'uld nicht viel, eine Stadt zu haben und deshalb hatte ich auch nicht so viele Jaffa, ich meine.... mein Chef hat mir nicht so viele gegeben und so hat mich dann halt einer von Yuis Leuten platt gewalzt. Ich war vollkommen allein und da man seinen Sklavenhalter gerne mal lyncht, habe ich mich als einfaches Mitglied des Volkes ausgegeben. Ich gebe zu, dafür musste ich den Wirt wechseln. Eines hat zum andren geführt und irgendwann habe ich mein vorheriges Verhalten nicht mehr verstanden.'

‚Wahrscheinlich hat die Sarkophag-Kur gefehlt.'

‚Es waren einfach kleinere Veränderungen die mich damals beeinflusst haben und irgendwann traf ich dann Selmak. Es war ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend und danach war ich Mitglied der Tok'ra!'

‚Wie jetzt? Du willst mir sagen, dass du in besoffenen Zustand den Vertrag unterschrieben hast?'

‚Wir unterschreiben keine Verträge.... aber metaphorisch trifft es das.'

Jack musste diesen Schock erst einmal verarbeiten. Lantasch und betrunken zu den Tok'ra... Geschichten, die das Leben schrieb. Sie schwiegen für eine ganze Weile, Lantasch glaubte schon Jack sei endlich eingeschlafen.... doch dem war wohl nicht so. Er hatte nachgedacht, man merkte, dass es sich bei O'Neill um einen Soldaten handelte: Gab es ein Problem grübelte er so lange darüber, bis er einen genauen strategischen Plan zur Lösung des Problems erarbeitet hatte. Er selbst neigte oft genug zu solchen Reaktionen, was jedoch selten vorkam, da Martouf vorwiegend als Wissenschaftler tätig war und nur selten auf Außenmissionen ging.... die letzten hatte er sogar mit den Tau'ri unternommen. 

‚Was tun wir jetzt?', Jack hatte schon lange darüber nachgedacht und eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wie er handeln würde... aber dies war das Universum, nicht die Erde. Hier war er wohl ein Tourist, Lantasch der Touristenführer. 

_‚Erst mal müssen wir das Teltac los werden. Ich denke der übernächste Planet mit einem Stargate.. dort dürfte sich bis jetzt auch kein Kopfgeldjäger befinden. Dann sollten wir uns möglichst auf eine Welt begeben, wo man weder Goa'uld noch Tau'ru oder so was kennt, irgendeine Idee?'_

‚Mh... ich weiß nicht, welche Missionen jetzt bei uns laufen und wenn du nicht weißt, wo deine Freunde sind... Pech gehabt.'

‚Dann fällt das also weg. Wir müssten auf jeden Fall erst mal einen Planeten erwischen, auf dem die Goa'uld nicht bliebt sind.'

‚Ich dachte die erfreuen sich des besten Wetters: jeden Nachmittag regnet es Feuer vom Himmel!'

_‚Es gibt da vielleicht doch ein paar ausnahmen. Die Goa'uld sind auf diesen allerdings überhaupt nicht beliebt..... leider auch nicht die Tok'ra!'_, Jack konnte das entschuldigende Lächeln seines Seelengefährten nahezu vor sich erblicken. 

‚Das müssen sie ja nicht wissen, wie viele haben wir zur Auswahl?'

‚Zehn werden es wohl sein. Davon sind fünf aber technisch so weit entwickelt, dass ich nicht geheim bleiben würde.'

‚Also eine technisch noch nicht weit entwickelte Welt und die Schlangen lassen sie in ruhe? Was ist daran faul?'

‚Keine Ahnung, Selmak hat mir mal davon erzählt. Scheint auf jeden Fall eine Alternative zu sein.'

Weitere Pläne zu machen, war sinnlos. Details überlebten das Treffen mit der Realität in den seltensten Fällen, sie würden im Notfall improvisieren müssen.... Improvisation war immer gut. 

Sie würden in wenigen Stunden einen Planeten mit Stargate erreichen und er würde sich um die Weiterreise kümmern, Jack benötigte den Schlaf dringend. 

~~~

_‚Toll, Wüste!'_, langsam machten sich die Erinnerungen seines Wirtes bemerkbar, er konnte unzählige Wüstenplaneten aufzählen. _‚Sand, Sand, Sand! Wieso hat dich das früher nicht gestört?',_ Lantasch weigerte sich weiter darüber nachzudenken. Selten verschmolz man mit einem Wirt, der selbst so viele Planeten besucht hatte und von dessen Erinnerungen man ganze Nächte zehren konnte. 

Er landete das Teltac in einer Felsspalte und begann damit jedes System einzeln abzuschalten. Nur so konnte verhindert werden, dass es durch Scanner gefunden werden konnte. Ein Teltac hatte für gewöhnlich spezielle Sicherheitsfunktionen, die es niemals erlaubten das System mit einem einzigen Befehl vollkommen abzuschalten, was bei Unfällen sicherlich recht nützlich war, aber auch dazu diente Diebe und Flüchtlinge schneller wieder zufinden.... Flüchtlinge wie sie. Der Trick war schon sehr alt und Lantasch konnte nur hoffen, dass Anubis auch diese kleine Neuentdeckung der Tok'ra verpasst hatte. Schnell hatte er Antrieb, Ringe, Fluchtsysteme und Lebenserhaltung abgeschaltet, doch eines gab es immer noch zu tun: Der Energiekern. Er brauchte das Schiff ja nicht mehr, also konnte er dabei auch etwas unvorsichtiger vorgehen. Mit einem galanten Tritt zerstörte er die Fußplatte im Lagerraum... es war gut mal wieder Dampf ablassen zu können. 

Nachdem er auch die letzten Reste jener fragilen Konstruktion entfernt hatte, sie war für Notfälle so gehalten um eine Überlastung so schnell wie möglich verhindern zu können, grüßte ihn ein Haufen farbiger Lichter und Kristalle. Das würde interessant werden! Er begann damit die gläsernen Kunstwerke einzeln zu entfernen, schraubte sie langsam und vorsichtig heraus. Ein Fehler und er würde sich und Jack das Gehirn grillen. Das war das Problem bei den älteren Konstruktionen, mangelnde technische Sicherheit. Sie waren schnell und wendig, ideal für Transporte, aber wenn etwas kaputt ging, dann war eine Reparatur nahezu unmöglich.... vor allem wenn es sich um den Energiekern handelte. Er konnte nur manuell ausgeschaltet werden und wenn dabei ein Kristall kaputt ging... das Ergebnis war ungefähr mit der Gabel im angeschlossenen Toaster vergleichbar... keine berauschende Vorstellung. 

Die Kristalle säuberlich aufgebart ging es an die Deaktivierung des Zentralcomputers... wie konnte man schon ein Notsignal senden oder ein Suchsignal empfangen, wenn sich der Computer nicht an die Frequenz erinnerte? Dies war eigentlich nicht schwer, ein paar bestimmte Symbolkombinationen und der intelligentere Teil eines Frachtschiffes beging freiwillig Selbstmord. Danach musste er nur noch die Kabel zertrennen... Sicherheit war wichtig, eine zu hohe Spannung konnte sie verraten. Lantasch bezweifelte zwar ernsthaft, dass ein Goa'uld im Besitz entsprechender Geräte war, aber der Fall Kora hatte ihnen allen das Gegenteil gezeigt. So lange die Systemlords auf andere, den Tok'ra fremde Technologien, zurückgreifen konnten, mussten sie jede noch so kleine Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. 

Erst jetzt konnte er das Frachtschiff für immer hinter sich lassen... doch vielleicht würden sie es später noch einmal verwenden können, doch nicht heute... er hatte vorerst genug von allem, was im Entferntesten an diese abscheuliche Verwandtschaft erinnerte. 

Jetzt musste er nur noch eines erledigen, um nicht auf ihrer nächsten Welt aufzufallen. Es war wirklich glück, dass Jack seine Tau'ri-Kleider unter ihrer Tarnung anbehalten hatte. Was wohl eher Zufall war, würde nun nützlich. Lantasch wusste noch immer nicht, wie die Bewohner ihrer neuen Reisemöglichkeit die Goa'uld identifizierten, geschmacklose Kleidung konnte da jedoch schon ein Indiz sein. Er begann damit sich des Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen, welches ihn wahrscheinlich wie die jüngere Ausgabe von Professor Dumbeldore erscheinen ließ. Wer war eigentlich Professor Dumbeldore? Was hatte Jack da wieder mit ihm gemacht! 

Der Weg zum Stargate war nicht weit, zehn Kilometer waren ertragbar. Er hatte eine Felskombination weiter weg gewählt, denn dort würden mögliche Suchtrupps nicht so schnell hinkommen, sie würden sich zuerst den näher gelegenen Felsgruppen widmen und sich dann in einem Radius vorarbeiten. 

Er hatte doch eigentlich an alles gedacht, nicht wahr? Jetzt mussten sie nur zum Tor kommen und von dort aus zum gewählten Ziel reisen, dann konnten sie weitere Pläne machen Das Volk war nach Selmak einfach und eigentlich recht freundlich.... eben nur nicht gut auf Goa'uld zu sprechen, weshalb ihn die Tok'ra auch mieden. Wer wollte schon gerne auf dem Marktplatz aufgespießt rum hängen, bis die Sonne den Rest erledigte? Doch glücklicherweise würde das Volk nichts bemerken, wenn Jack die Kontrolle inne hatte oder Lantasch mit seiner Stimme sprach. Sie hatten nicht die technischen Mittel einen Symbionten zu erkennen, sie würden dies wahrscheinlich anhand der Verhaltensweise feststellen und vom Benehmen eines Goa'uld waren sie nun weit entfernt. Doch ein leichtes Brennen erinnerte schon an ein anderes Problem: Er war in Jack wie ein Goa'uld eingedrungen, würden die Bewohner dies als Identifikationsmerkmal ansehen? Konnten sie ihnen erklären, dass es ein kleiner Unfall war? Schließlich war die Narbe auch nicht am üblichen Punkt, sah wohl eher aus als hätte jemand versucht ihnen die Kehle durchzuschneiden und war daran im Kampf gehindert worden. War das eine gute Erklärung? Sie musste reichen!

Das Tor war bereits seit geraumer Zeit am Horizont zu sehen, die Sonne ging langsam auf und bot ein wunderbares Schauspiel... Lantasch war fast gewillt für einen kurzen Moment inne zu halten und diesen Augenblick in Freiheit zu genießen, doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit. Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, würde sich die Wüste aufheizen und ihren Wasserhaushalt durcheinander bringen... unter den gegebenen Umständen keine Option. Trotzdem konnte er die Ruhe in dieser kurzen Zeit genießen, Jack schlief immer noch und würde dies auch noch eine Weile tun, die Wüste war zwar schon lebendig, aber dies in ihrer leisen und sanften Eigenart. An solchen unberührten Orten konnte man nichts hören, absolut nichts, aus den eigenen Fußtritten, welche den Sand aufwühlten und das leichte gleitende Geräusch einer Schlange.... dies war es, was er an der Wüste liebte und gleichzeitig auch hasste. Seit der Zeit in diesem Elektrolyt-Gefängnis waren Stille und unberührte Momente nicht mehr so angenehm wie vorher, sie bekamen einen regelrecht dunklen, metallenen Beigeschmack.... es schmeckte nach Elektrolyt-Flüssigkeit und Gefangenschaft. 

Doch der Tok'ra wurde bald von dieser Stille befreit... ein Pfeifen machte sich in seinen Ohren bemerkbar, aber es kam ganz sicher nicht aus seinem Inneren, die Luft wurde mit dem immer penetranter werdenden Geräusch erfüllt... es flimmerte im Sand und ein Schatten näherte sich ihm... es war der Schatten eines viel zu großen Vogels, der durch Diener der Goa'uld beherrscht wurde!

Wie hatten sie ihn so schnell gefunden? So viel zum Thema gröbere Details und das Treffen mit der Realität, er musste seine These korrigieren: Nichts war vorhersehbar! Er konnte nur rennen und hoffen, dass der Jaffa im Cockpit ein schlechter Pilot war... mehr nicht. Plötzlich genoss er die Stille der Wüste nicht mehr.... da war nur noch Sand, der seine Hände nach den Füßen ausstreckte und ihm das Rennen erschwerte. Da war nur noch die langsam aufgehende Sonne, welche die Sicht auf den bis jetzt noch alleinigen Angreifer erschwerte. Bald würden mehr kommen und ihn ganz sicher erwischen..... das Tor war noch immer hunderte Meter entfernt, der Sand wurde von steinigem Untergrund abgelöst und er kam schneller voran... er wurde jedoch auch ein besseres Ziel für den Gleiter, dessen Zielfähigkeit nun rapide zunahm. Doch dieser würde auch die entsprechende Adresse erkennen können... den Planeten konnten sie nur noch über Umwege erreichen, sie brauchten einen Zwischenort, doch welchen? 

Er war bereits beim DHD angelangt..... keine Zeit zum Überlegen, zehn Meter neben ihm prallte geballte Feuerkraft auf den Boden und schleuderte Steine und Geröll in alle Richtungen. Ohne zu zögern begann er zu wählen und rannte kurze Zeit später durch das Tor.... keine Sekunde zu spät. 

~~~

Mittagssonne leuchtete ihm ins Gesicht. Der Untergrund war steinig, die Luft heiß und alles in ihm schrie danach aufzustehen und zu laufen... doch warum? Jack versuchte die Sonne auszublenden und noch etwas die Ruhe zu genießen, doch es war nicht möglich. Eine innere Stimme ließ ihn die Augen öffnen und sich umsehen..... wo war er? Hatte er nicht eben noch ein Teltac gesteuert? Was hatte Lantasch denn gemacht? Er versuchte sich an die Erinnerungen seines Symbionten heran zu tasten, der offensichtlich bewusstlos.... nicht erreichbar war. 

Der Wüstenplanet.... abgelegte Kleidung.... Sand..... Gleiter..... Zwischenplanet! Doch wo war der Zwischenplanet? Lantasch hatte einfach drauf los gewählt... in der Hoffnung so schnell wie möglich einen Fluchtweg zu erhalten..... etwas musste sie getroffen haben, als sie das Tor passierten. Ganz sicher eine Druckwelle, was die Schmerzen im Rücken erklären würde. Hatte Lantasch die entstandenen Verletzungen geheilt? Dann würde er ziemlich erschöpft und vorerst nicht erreichbar sein. 

Jack entschied sich während dieser Zeit etwas umzusehen. Das Tor stand inmitten einer weiten Grasebene, welche von dichtem Wald flankiert wurde. Es handelte sich dabei um Mischwald..... ziemlich ungewöhnlich! Ein Großteil der von ihm besuchten Planeten beherbergte in Tornähe meistens Nadelwald....doch eine Abwechslung war immer gut. Weit und breit war kein Lebewesen zu erkennen, doch Vogelgeschrei aus allen Richtungen kündete Artenvielfalt an. Waren Menschen hier? Ein Blick auf den Untergrund erübrigte jede weitere Frage danach: Ja. Ein gepflasterter Weg führte vom Stargate weg, direkt in den Wald hinein. Sollte er sich das ganze näher ansehen, oder lieber den nächsten Planeten anwählen.... schließlich hatte er keine Ahnung wie lange sie bewusstlos waren und wie lange die Jaffa brauchten um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. 

Die Frage blieb.... was sollte er tun? Ein wohl bekanntes Geräusch hinter ihm nahm Jack die Entscheidung ab. 

Wie vom Blitz getroffen begann er zu laufen, die Ebene hatte einen Radius von 100 Metern und das Tor brauchte ca eine halbe Minute um eine stabile Verbindung aufzubauen.... eigentlich zu schaffen. War das jedoch auch zu schaffen, wenn der Körper nicht bei Kräften war und man auch noch Deckung im Wald suchen musste? Nicht zu vergessen die schlechten Bedingungen zum Rennen. Da der Weg in merkwürdigen Kurven verlief musste er über die freie Wiese laufen. 

Trotzdem waren hundert Meter für einen geübten Läufer eigentlich nicht schwer und auch die in Jacks Kopf kalkulierten Bedingungen taten dem keinen Abbruch..... er erreichte den Wald, suchte Deckung hinter einem der größeren Bäume um sich auch noch so weit wie irgend möglich vom Weg entfernt zu platzieren. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn das Tor öffnete sich mit lautem Tosen und baute einen Ereignishorizont auf. Nach wenigen Augenblicken der Stille wurde jedoch die Oberfläche von etwas Großem durchbrochen: ein Jaffa mit ausgefahrener Stabwaffe..... die Rüstung ließ auf Anubis' Soldaten schließen. Er sah sich um, suchte nach seinem Opfer und trat dann vom Horizont weg um den Weg für weitere Soldaten freizumachen. Seinem Beispiel folgten zehn Jaffa. Der offensichtliche Anführer gab Befehle an seine Untergebenen. Zwei der zehn Krieger platzierten sich daraufhin um das Tor, der Rest marschierte auf dem steinigen Weg in Richtung Wald. 

Sie hatten Jack offensichtlich nicht gesehen, denn sie verschwanden im Wald und blieben auf dem Weg. Wahrscheinlich vermuteten sie eine Siedlung im Inneren jenes Gebietes und würden dort nach ihm suchen.... er würde nicht dort sein. Erst jetzt ließ Jack die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Obwohl die Jaffa am Tor ihn nicht hören konnten schlich er vorsichtig in den Wald hinein. 

Wenn er wirklich eine so wertvolle Fracht in seinen Venen trug, würden die Krieger nicht so einfach aufgeben. Vielleicht glaubten sie, die Bewohner, falls es welche gab, würden ihn verstecken? Danach gab es auf dieser Welt ganz sicher kein intelligentes Leben mehr, doch war das sein Problem? 

Der Tok'ra in ihm sagte eindeutig _Nein_, der Mensch in ihm sagte eindeutig _Ja_, was also tun? 

Jack durchquerte das unwegsame Unterholz nur langsam, hielt ständig Ausschau nach möglichen Angreifern.... auch wenn er keine Waffe zur Verteidigung besaß, in Deckung springen brachte ihm vielleicht ein paar Minuten mehr in Freiheit. Dies löste trotzdem noch nicht sein moralisches Dilemma. Warum war dieser Symbiont nicht hier? Gegenüber ihm konnte man sich wenigstens auf eine Seite schlagen und sie verteidigen, doch jetzt war das nicht möglich.... er musste allein einen Weg aus dieser Zwickmühle finden. 

Auch wenn Jack O'Neill es nicht wahr haben wollte: Er war ein Tok'ra, Lantasch hatte ihn unfreiwillig dazu gemacht und jetzt musste er auch als solcher denken. Wie viele Leben könnte er allein auf diesem Planeten retten? Wie viele könnte er retten, wenn er die Jaffa am Tor überwältigte und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Tok'ra? Diese konnten vielleicht ein Gegenmittel für das eigene Volk entwickeln und damit die Missionen mit dem Gift vereinfachen. Die Chancen der Goa'uld ein Gegenmittel zu kreieren würden erheblich sinken und der Widerstand hätte größere Überlebenschancen. Was sollte er also tun? Ein paar Menschen auf einem namenlosen Planeten retten oder den Widerstand retten, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war? 

Egal wie er sich entscheiden mochte: zuerst galt es herauszufinden, ob die Jaffa hier mehr finden würden als ein paar verlassene Ruinen. War hier Leben, würde er die Situation beobachten und gab es hier kein Leben, dann würde er sich verstecken und hoffen, dass die Jaffa glaubten, er sei nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Taten sie das nicht, hatte er ein Problem. In jedem Fall brauchte er Geduld. 

Schon seit einer Weile lief er auf ein großes Felsmassiv zu. Das Rauschen von Wasser war zu hören und der Wald lichtete sich langsam. Die Hitze hatte ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit durstig werden lassen ... die Gelegenheit für eine Abkühlung schien günstig. 

‚Trotzdem nicht übermütig werden, Jack!', es war nun schon fast zwei Stunden her, dass er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war und noch immer keine Spur von Lantasch. Was war mit ihm los? So lange war er noch nie still gewesen, er konnte doch gar nicht so lange schweigen! Die Sorge um Lantash lenkte Jack stark von seinem Durst ab. Früher hatte er es nicht verstanden wie ein Mensch mit Stimmen im Kopf leben konnte.... jetzt verstand er nicht mehr, wie man ohne sie überhaupt existieren konnte. Dabei war er doch erst seit.... wie lange war er jetzt mit Lantasch zusammen? 

Innerlich die Tage zählend beobachtete Jack den Wasserfall, offensichtlich drohte keine Gefahr und trotzdem wehrte sich alles in ihm dagegen einfach die Deckung des Waldes zu verlassen. Doch er konnte hier nicht ewig warten, er musste trinken, denn auf Dauer ohne Wasser auskommen konnte niemand. Wo sich Wald und Felsgruppe trafen führte das Gebüsch sehr weit an das Wasser heran... so konnte er wenigstens das Risiko minimieren entdeckt zu werden. 

Als er endlich das kühle Nass seine Kehle hinunter laufen ließ beschäftigte sich sein Gehirn schon wieder mit wichtigeren Aufgaben. Wo war Lantasch? Er konnte seinen Symbionten noch spüren, als ob dieser schlafen würde. Aber sah es nicht auch bei einem Menschen im Koma so aus, als würde er nur schlafen? Jack spürte schließlich keine Verletzung mehr und selbst wenn da noch eine gewesen wäre, Lantasch hätte das Problem bereits dreimal aus der Welt geschafft. Die Frage blieb: Wo war Lantasch?

Sie waren inzwischen fast neun Tage zusammen, wenn man es sich genau überlegte. Ein Tag mit SG1 auf Ravenna, zwei Tage bewusstlos auf dem Schiff, während der Virus alle dahin raffte, mindestens vier Tage in Osiris direktem Einflussbereich und dann ein bis zwei Tage Flucht. Hätte er doch wenigstens einen anderen Tok'ra in der Nähe gehabt, vielleicht war Lantasch ernsthaft krank und benötigte Hilfe, die er von seinem Wirt nicht erhalten konnte. 

Jack hatte sich gerade entschieden weiter zugehen als ihm etwas auffiel: etwas Braunes das hinter Blättern verschwand. Wurde er vielleicht doch beobachtet? Zumindest war es kein Jaffa, sonst hätte eine Brandwunde bereits Teile seines Körpers verschönert. 

Der Colonel verhielt sich ganz ruhig, als hätte er nichts bemerkt und nahm noch einen Schluck des erfrischenden Wassers. Er durfte jetzt keinen verdächtigen Eindruck machen, Ruhe war wichtig. Er wusch sich das Gesicht länger als nötig gewesen wäre und machte sich auf den Weg, den Wasserfall zu überqueren. Weiter hinten war das Wasser nicht mehr so tief und von größeren Steinen in seiner Fließgeschwindigkeit unterbrochen. Er konnte ohne Probleme auf den einzelnen Felsen balancieren und so einen gesicherten Weg über den Fluss finden, auch wenn seine Hose dabei etwas nass wurde. Die Erfrischung tat an einem so heißen Tag gut. 

Nachdem er das Wasser hinter sich gelassen hatte, machte er sich daran den Wald an einer dem Beobachter uneinsichtigen Stelle zu betreten. Wer auch immer es war würde ihm jetzt folgen, weshalb er wieder in Richtung der Felsen ging. Dort hatte er bereits mehrere Höhlen erspäht.... er musste nur in eine hinein gehen und hoffen, dass die Neugierde des anderen siegte. 

Das tat sie auch...... Minuten später betrat ein junges Mädchen die dunkle Höhle. Sie war vielleicht siebzehn, hatte langes dunkles Haar und war in ein langes, braunes Stoffkleid gehüllt. Sie trug auch keine Schlange an ihrem Hirnstamm, so viel konnte Jack schon aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle spüren. Sie würde weiter hinein laufen und dann konnte er sie ohne große Probleme überwältigen und sie ausfragen... vielleicht konnte er ja so sogar die Bevölkerung warnen? Zur Zeit galt es wohl von Minuten zu Minute zu denken.... auch wenn er das allein tat. 

Bereits wenige Minuten später suchte das Mädchen verzweifelt nach dem Fremden, er konnte doch nicht so einfach verschwunden sein, oder doch? Sie traute sich immer tiefer in das fremde Gefilde, stieß unachtsam größere Steine um und ließ Jack somit selbst in der Dunkelheit jeden ihrer Schritte mitverfolgen. Unachtsam trat sie auf einen Zweig, sah erschrocken herunter nur um im selben Moment aufschreien zu wollen. 

Etwas hatte sich von hinten an sie heran geschlichen und hielt sie krampfhaft fest, ließ sie nicht einmal mehr schreien.... sie konnte nur verzweifelt strampeln und selbst das wurde langsam immer schwerer. 

„Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich werde dich jetzt los lassen, wenn du versprichst nicht zu schreien und auch nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen." 

_Der Mann spricht einen alten Dialekt.... er kommt dem der Eltern gleich. Sie benutzen zwar auch noch andere Wörter, aber man kann ihn verstehen... wenn auch schwer. Woher kommt  der große Mann? Ich werde es wohl erst erfahren, wenn er mir das Atmen nicht mehr schwer macht._ Sie nickte vorsichtig.

Jack hatte inzwischen ernsthaft mit sich zu kämpfen, verstand ihn dieses Mädchen überhaupt? Kam er mit seinen Sprachkenntnissen hin? Konnte er aus Lantaschs Wissen eine andere Sprache überhaupt flüssig sprechen? Wo war dieser Symbiont, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? 

Das Mädchen nickte plötzlich ruhig, wirklich viel Selbstdisziplin, wenn man bedachte, dass er ihr wie ein Irrer vorkommen musste. Immerhin schlich nicht jeder allein im Wald umher, doch sie war ja auch allein gewesen. Er ließ sie letztendlich vorsichtig los und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Wie versprochen machte sie keine Fluchtanstalten, drehte sich stattdessen um und musterte ihn ruhig. Ihre Haltung täuschte zumindest den Eindruck von Ruhe vor, ihre Augen sprachen hingegen eine ganz andere Sprache. Er musste wohl etwas dagegen unternehmen, wenn er sich mit den wohl doch existierenden Einheimischen arrangieren wollte. 

„Ich bin Jack, Jack O'Neill.", er deutete vorsichtig auf sich, versuchte aus dem Schatten der Höhle herauszutreten. Anstatt das Mädchen jedoch damit zu beruhigen, stolperte sie ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurück und drückte sich gegen die feuchte, kalte Wand. 

‚Wie ironisch, eine kalte Wand hat uns zusammen gebracht und jetzt drückt sie sich dagegen. Glaubt sie wir wollen ihr etwas antun?'

Er folgte ihr nicht, deutete erneut auf sich und wiederholte seinen Namen, versuchte dabei so offen wie möglich zu blicken. Jack konnte in diesem Moment nur beten, dass sich Lantasch nicht jetzt für seine sprunghafte Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Schlafenden aussuchte. 

Sie zögerte, musterte ihn verwirrt.... bevor sie die Worte in Betracht zog. 

Er hat einen fremden, merkwürdig klingenden Namen, aber dass er ihn so einfach preis gibt? Jetzt kann ich ihn bei den Göttern verwenden! Aber jetzt muss auch ich ihm meinen Namen verraten. 

„Sharon." Trotz des Vertrauens, welches sie jetzt für den Fremden Jack O'Neill bezeugte, zitterte ihre Stimme. Er hatte graues Haar und sah so alt aus. _Niemand außer den Gelehrten sieht so alt aus, oder? _

„Gut... Sharon. Ich bin durch den großen Ring aus Wasser gekommen.", mit dem Begriff Chaa'pai konnte sie so und so nichts anfangen und ‚Stargate' würde ihr ebenso wenig ein Begriff sein. 

„Den Ring derer, die sich für Götter halten?", sie verließ die kalte Rückenstütze vorsichtig, der Ergraute war wohl doch keine so große Gefahr. Er wollte sie vielleicht sogar beruhigen, bemühte sich offen zu sein. 

Jack war ziemlich überrascht von jener Formulierung. Sie sahen die Goa'uld als falsche Götter an und lebten noch in Frieden, obwohl Anubis diesen Standort offensichtlich kannte? Gut, die Jaffa waren Lantasch gefolgt, aber der Weg vom Tor weg deutete auf dessen Benutzung hin und wer sonst als ein Goa'uld sollte ihn benutzen? 

„Ja, durch den Ring der falschen Götter."

„Dann bist du...", wieder begann ihre Stimme zu zittern. Verdammt! _Du stehst vielleicht dem bösen persönlich gegenüber und fängst an schwach zu wirken, dummes Mädchen!_

Jack schien zu begreifen, was das junge Mädchen implizierte... zum Glück konnte sie nicht wissen, dass ihn nur die moralischen Vorstellungen seines Symbionten von ihrer Vermutung trennten. 

„Oh, nein... natürlich nicht. Aber die falschen Götter scheinen mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen.... ich denke sie suchen nach mir, verstehst du?" Alles bestreiten war immer gut und wenn die auch noch gegen die Goa'uld waren, war das noch besser. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, wenn ein Volk in Nähe zu Anubis Reich feindlich gegenüber diesen Schlangen sein konnte und trotzdem noch auf fruchtbarem Land existierte ohne aus faulenden Kadavern zu bestehen. Er würde es herausfinden.

„Ja... und sie haben Männer in Rüstungen nach dir geschickt, richtig?" Jack fiel fasst die Kinnlade runter. Sharon war eben noch bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er eine Schlange sein könnte, gestorben und nun fragte sie kühl nach den Jaffa? 

‚Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie mir die zum Abendessen vorsetzten!' Jack nickte verblüfft noch während er diesen Gedanken fasste. Diese Menschen überraschten ihn schon jetzt, was würde erst in ein paar Tagen sein? Falls sie die nächsten Tage noch erlebten! Ihr Hass musste noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass sie sich auch dementsprechend verteidigen konnten.  

„Nun.... die sind vor einer Stunde oder so bei uns aufgetaucht und haben nach dir gefragt." Deshalb war Sharon wohl unterwegs gewesen.... sie hatte nach ihm gesucht! Weshalb hatte sie dann Angst vor ihm gehabt? Was hatten sie mit den Jaffa angestellt und welchen Planeten hatte Lantasch eigentlich angewählt? All diese Fragen und kein Symbiont zum Antworten finden, die Welt war ungerecht! Auf seinem Gesicht musste sich wohl ein riesiges Fragezeichen gebildet haben, denn Sharon kicherte leicht und packte ihn an der Hand. Er ließ sich ohne Widerstand aus der Höhle ziehen und folgte dem jungen Mädchen, welches mit einer kurzen Erklärung begann. 

„Wir hassen die falschen Götter und ihre Diener und unsere Priester sorgen dafür, dass sie uns fern bleiben. Diese Soldaten kommen ab und zu und fragen nach Leuten wie dir. Sie haben dich als Gefangenen bezeichnet und gesagt, dass du besessen wärst, aber das bist du ja nicht. Nur wieder ein Beweis dafür wie viel diese Wesen lügen. Wir haben gesagt du seiest nicht bei uns und sie sind gegangen, weil der ehrenwürdige Lektar Niet schon bereit war ihnen die Besessenheit auszutreiben. Sie sind gegangen und mein Vater ist ihnen gefolgt um sicher zu stellen, dass sie auch durch den Ring gehen. Niet hat mich dann ausgeschickt um nach dem Feind unseres Feindes zu suchen, denn so bist du unser Freund."

„Und was ist wenn ich trotzdem eurer Feind wäre? Warum haben sie eigentlich ein junges Mädchen geschickt um das herauszufinden?" Jack konnte sich nicht zurück halten und erhielt einen strafenden Blick als Antwort. 

„Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass ich dich auch hätte umbringen können, wenn ich es gewollte hätte", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Jack wusste von Cassandra wie übel Teenager ihm Bemerkungen nehmen konnten, die andeuteten, sie wären unfähig eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen. 

„Ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst, aber es gibt nur wenige, die Stimmen im Geist identifizieren können, ich kann es!"

„Das heißt du kannst die ganze Zeit über meine Gedanken lesen?!"

Sharon kicherte leicht und marschierte locker weiter. Es war erst eine ganze Zeit später, als sie Jack antwortete. Sie hatte sich überlegt, ob sie es durfte, aber schließlich kannten sie ihre Namen. Sie kannten die größten Geheimnisse des jeweils anderen, warum nicht also auch die weniger wichtigeren? 

„Ich kann direkt geäußerte Gedanken hören. Wenn du in Gedanken etwas zur dir selbst sagst oder du etwas zu anderen sagst..... wie es die Herrscher zur ihren Sklaven, deren Körper sie besitzen, tun." 

Unbewusst ließ der Colonel Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Seine mentale Stimme nicht einzusetzen, das war derzeit nicht schwer...... auch wenn er es mit Lantaschs geistiger Anwesenheit gerne schwerer gehabt hätte. 

„Ok, damit kann ich leben." 

Sie liefen still nebeneinander her, während die Sonne über ihren Köpfen langsam unterging. Sie vereinte sich mit dem Horizont und tauchte den Wald in ein herrliches Spiel aus Gold und Grün. Wunderbare Schatten wurden durch das Blätterdach des Waldes auf den Boden projiziert und luden dazu ein zu verweilen um den Künstler Natur zu bewundern. 

In der Ferne konnte man bereits ein paar vereinzelte Hütten sehen, als ihm Sharon gebot anzuhalten. 

„Du solltest noch etwas wissen, bevor wir die Siedlung betreten: Keiner kennt den Namen des anderen."

„Wie?"

_Wie soll ich ihm ein so lebensnotwendiges Prinzip erklären? Gibt es das nicht bei ihm? Wie barbarisch sind die Völker auf der anderen Seite des Ringes denn, wenn jeder dem anderen Macht über sich gibt?_ Sie versuchte es mit einfachen Worten. 

„Jeder hat einen persönlichen Namen: Meiner ist Sharon, deiner Jack O'Neill. Wenn jemand dem anderen diesen persönlichen Namen nennt, dann gibt er ihm Macht über sich. Er kann durch die Auslöschung aller Aufzeichnungen dieses Namens den Geist des Namensträgers in Vergessenheit verbannen und ihn somit töten. Deshalb hat jeder von uns einen öffentlichen Namen, der für alle zur Nutzung bestimmt ist. Meiner ist Hajel."

„Und warum hast du mir dann deinen persönlichen Namen genannt?"

„Weil du mir deinen genannt hast. Hätte ich dir meinen nicht genannt wäre das ein Vertrauensmissbrauch gewesen, denn er hätte impliziert, dass ich Böses wolle."

„Woran hast du bemerkt, dass es kein offizieller Name war?"

„Du hast das nicht gesagt. Wenn wir uns mit unserem öffentlichen Namen vorstellen, dann sagen wir es, nur ein Narr würde es anders tun.", Jack übersah die Andeutung und konzentrierte sich auf das, was ihm beigebracht wurde. Früher hatte er sich für solche Kleinigkeiten nicht interessiert, dafür war Daniel verantwortlich gewesen. Außerdem wusste jeder, dass er nicht zur einheimischen Kultur gehörte.... hier war die Sache wohl etwas komplizierter. 

„Desto höher ein Mitglied unserer Gesellschaft steht, desto mehr offizielle und weniger offizielle Namen trägt er. Niemand darf seinen privaten Namen erfahren, denn damit hätte er ja Macht über einen gewissen Teil unserer Gesellschaft. Da du aber kein Amt inne hast, wird wohl ein offizieller Name reichen!", Sharon.... Hajel lächelte glücklich. _So wird er von ihnen aufgenommen werden und hoffentlich auch bleiben, bis man entschieden hat was geschehen wird. _

Wie würde sich Jack O'Neill nun nennen? Ihm selbst fiel dazu nicht viel ein, er trug nicht einmal mehr im Chatroom ein Pseudonym, obwohl Colonel ja auch schon eines war. Lantasch war auch keine Alternative, das würde nur zur Verwirrung führen, wenn sein Symbiont wieder aufwachte, doch was stand dann noch zur Wahl? Einer der früheren Wirte von Lantasch, das würde sicherlich gehen. 

‚Kela, Jeina..... nein, nicht der Name einer Frau, Martouf....'

„Ja, Martouf wäre toll!", schrie das junge Mädchen plötzlich begeistert auf und erntete einen entgeisterten Blick des Colonels. 

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, der Name drückt Stärke aus und lässt keine Rückschlüsse auf deinen persönlichen Namen zu, das ist perfekt!"

Jack wollte noch weiter diskutieren, sah aber ein, dass er hier keine Chance mehr hatte. Ab heute würde Jack O'Neill den Namen seines stärksten Konkurrenten um Samantha Carter tragen: Martouf! Lantasch würde schon seinen Spaß haben, wenn er wieder wach wurde. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wohl als Zeichen für die beendete Diskussion, nahm Hajel den Weg in Richtung Siedlung wieder auf. Ihr schien nicht nach weiterer Unterhaltung zu sein, denn sie blieb grundsätzlich zwei Schritte vor Jack und führte ihn bereits zehn Minuten später durch die ersten Häuserreihen hindurch. Menschen arbeiteten in Gärten und blickten dem Neuen misstrauisch hinterher. Als sie Hajels Blick begegneten, wandten sie sich jedoch schnell wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, taten so als würden sie und ihr Begleiter nicht existieren. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War sie vielleicht mehr als das kleine siebzehnjährige Mädchen? Der Reaktion ihrer Mitmenschen nach zu urteilen schon! Er würde wohl erst mehr erfahren, wenn sie an ihrem Ziel waren. 

Die Siedlung schien nicht sonderlich groß zu sein, Familien lebten in kleinen massiven Steinhäusern und hatten meistens einen Garten, einen Markt gab es auch. Er war groß und gepflastert, hatte in seiner Mitte einen Brunnen und war von einzelnen Geschäften umgeben. Am Ende befand sich das größte Gebäude von allen: Es wies eine merkwürdig vertraute Säulenformation auf, roter Stein war kunstvoll in Ornamente gehauen worden und zierte weißen Untergrund. Jener Prachtbau war wohl ihr Ziel, jener Prachtbau übertraf alles.... es handelte sich wohl um ihren Tempel! Dort würden sie auf diesen Lektar Niet treffen, welcher so gerne Symbionten von ihren Wirten trennte..... irgendwie machte das Jack Angst. Alles in ihm schien sich zu sträuben diesen Tempel zu betreten, aber hatte er eine Wahl? Würde Sharon nicht misstrauisch werden und würde sie dann nicht genauer nach Lantasch suchen? Jack hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten. Gedanken zu fassen ohne sie mental in Worte fassen zu können, war gar nicht so leicht wie er einst gedacht hatte. Vielleicht fiel es ihm aber auch jetzt erst auf, da es sein Mittel zur Kommunikation mit dem Tok'ra in ihm war? 

Doch jetzt sollte er sich wohl nicht mehr auf das WIE konzentrieren, Taten waren an der Reihe. Auf der letzten Stufe der langen Treppe tauchte ein Mann auf. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Alten in ein Licht aus purem Gold, erhoben ihn zu einer mystischen Figur. So schien zumindest das Mädchen zu empfinden, denn sie kniete ehrfürchtig vor ihm nieder. In diesem Augenblick hielt es Jack für angebracht, es ihr gleich zu tun. Wie konnte er schließlich wissen was angemessen und was unangebracht war? Hier galt es wohl sich auf Hajels Urteil zu verlassen..... 

‚Du musst dir unbedingt merken, sie mit Hajel anzusprechen!', sie schien jenen Gedanken erfasst zu haben, denn Sh.... Hajel sandte ihm einen verständnisvollen aber auch warnenden Blick. 

Als sie vor dem Alten niedergekniet hatten trat dieser die letzten Stufen zu ihnen hinunter. Er legte Sharon die Hände über den Kopf und sprach merkwürdige Worte. „Gesegnet seist du Geehrte, gesegnet sei deine Aufgabe, die du offensichtlich erfolgreich erfüllt hast."

Dann ging er zu Jack, legte ihm ebenfalls die Hände über den Kopf und sprach, doch es waren andere Worte. 

„Gesegnet seist  du Fremder, du Feind unserer Feinde, gesegnet sei unser Freund!". Die Hände des Alten waren kalt und unfreundlich, wie ein Geist legten sie sich über Jacks Kopf und hielten ihn fest, versetzten ihn in eine merkwürdige Trance..... ließen ihn in den See sinken, doch der boden war nicht warm... er war unfreundlich kalt. Sein Geist fror und trotzdem war es ein angenehmes Gefühl, als wolle er Lantasch die Kontrolle übergeben .... und genau DAS tat er auch!

Überrascht von der Situation konnte Jack gerade noch die Augen schließen, er konnte den Anderen wieder ganz deutlich spüren. Was war geschehen? 

_‚Jack? Was ist los?'_, innerlich fluchend hielt der Colonel am letzten bisschen Kontrolle über seinen Körper und hielt ihn am Boden. 

‚Lange Gesichte, tu einfach, was ich sage: sprich mit meiner Stimme, lass das Augen glühen und tu so als wärst du ich, ok? Stell dich als Martouf vor!', Lantasch war zwar noch etwas verwirrt, versuchte sich aber an jene Anweisungen zu halten.  

Niet gebot Lantasch sich zu erheben. Dieser schien sich auch genötigt das Verschwinden Hajels zu erklären, welche während ihrer Begrüßung gegangen war. „Meine Schülerin hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, jetzt wird sie darüber meditieren." 

‚Bekomme ich auch noch eine Erklärung, Jack?' 

_‚_Du hast irgendwie den falschen Planeten angewählt. Als ich aufgewacht bin, konnte ich mich gerade noch vor den Jaffa in Sicherheit bringen. Die Leute hier haben wohl die Macht, den Symbionten zu entfernen und deshalb sind die abgezogen. Aber ein Mädchen, Hajel, hat mich gefunden und hierher gebracht. Sie kann mentale Unterhaltungen verfolgen, also Vorsicht. Hier stellen sich alle mit offiziellem, falschen Namen vor und deshalb heißen wir jetzt offiziell Martouf.'

‚Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen?', Lantasch wollte schon  auflachen, als Niet seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Dieser konnte wohl kaum mentale Unterhaltungen mitverfolgen, er schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. 

„Wenn ich mich offiziell vorstellen darf: ich bin Lektar Niet, Hajel wird von mir berichtete haben." Niet deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und wartete mit gebührendem Abstand. Man schien auf dieser Welt sehr viel Wert auf Abstand zu legen, ob dies mit den hier durchgeführten Riten zusammenhing? Auch wenn Lantasch gerade erst aufgewacht war und ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge lagen, jetzt hatte er wichtigeres zu tun. Die Kontrolle zurückgeben war jetzt wohl unmöglich, vielleicht würde dieser Niet Verdacht schöpfen.... Wenn man hier Symbionten entfernte, keine Option. 

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zulernen. Ich möchte mich ebenfalls offiziell vorstellen: Ich bin Martouf." Lantasch deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an um das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. Die Erinnerung an den Tag kehrte erst langsam zurück, doch die Idee, dass sie sich nun offiziell Martouf nannten war komisch.... wenn auch traurig. Erinnerungen an den ehemaligen Wirt konnte man nicht so leicht verdrängen, doch hier und jetzt konnte er sich nicht von ihnen beherrschen lassen. 

Jack enthielt sich deshalb auch eines Kommentars..... vorerst! Er war zwar nicht der Diplomat, doch er konnte sich schon einige Dinge vorstellen, welchem er dem Mörder Niet an den Kopf werfen wollte. Der Lektor schien zufrieden zu sein, denn er geleitete ihn in einen kleinen abgegrenzten Bereich. In der Mitte stand ein tiefer Tisch, an welchen man sich wohl kniete, er war mit Speisen gefüllt.

„Bitte, Martouf, nehmen Sie doch Platz. Sie müssen hungrig sein.", Lantasch ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich. Tatsächlich war ihr Magen vor mehr als 24 Stunden zuletzt gefüllt worden, Jack hatte das Hungergefühl schon lange übergangen. 

Niet nahm gegenüber von Lantasch Platz und griff selbst zu etwas Essbaren. Der Tisch war mit reichlich Obst und Brot bedeckt, doch auch etwas gebratenes Geflügel und Honig befand sich darunter. Als Getränk bot man ihm einen mit Wasser verdünnten Wein an, der Alkohol sollte wohl zur Abtötung von Keimen dienen.

Bereits wenige Minuten nachdem sie mit dem Essen begonnen hatten legte Niet sein Brot zur Seite und leitete eine Unterhaltung ein. Neugier war eben ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen. 

„Nun, Martouf, was hat mir heute Mittag die Ehre verschafft mit ein paar dieser abstoßenden Jaffa zu sprechen?"

Lantasch ließ daraufhin das Geflügelstück in seiner Hand ruhen. Wie würde er ihm das jetzt am besten verkaufen, wo er doch selbst noch nicht alle Ereignisse des Tages verkraftet hatte. 

‚Sag einfach die Wahrheit, der traut den Schlangen doch alles zu!'

_ ‚Du doch auch...Martouf!'_

Lantasch ließ Jack über dem Kommentar brüten, während der sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwandte.

„Ähm.... ich hatte einige Differenzen mit dem Herr dieser .. Jaffa. Da Anubis ein sehr schlechter Gastgeber war und auch noch Leib und Leben zu bedrohen schien, entschloss ich mich zur Flucht."

„Aber für gewöhnlich verirrt sich nie ein Flüchtling hierher."

‚Na wenn die Jaffa vor euch kuschen, würde ich hier auch nicht hin wollen!' 

Jack schien Niet besonders zu verabscheuen. Woher wohl diese Antipathie kam? Lantasch konnte in ihren geteilten Erinnerungen nichts derartiges finden, oder war es die Bedrohung, welche hier für seinen Symbionten herrschte?

Doch diesmal war Jack mit seiner ganz undiplomatischen Bemerkung nicht allein. Dies hier war nicht Selmaks Planet, er war schlimmer! Trotzdem konnten sie ihm etwas derartiges nicht an den Kopf werfen. 

‚Er hätte es sich aber verdient!'

‚Wenn du dann die Flucht vor meinen Mördern organisierst?'  

‚Ist ja schon gut!'

„Ich befand mich in einer ziemlich aussichtslosen Situation und habe einfach nur noch wild auf dem Anwahlgerät umher getippt. Deshalb war ich auch ziemlich überrascht, als ich hier ankam.", Lantasch stopfte sich noch ein weiteres Stück des Fleisches in den Mund um eine voreilige Antwort auf noch folgende Fragen zu verhindern. „Das erklärt einiges. Doch die Jaffa haben etwas sehr Merkwürdiges über Sie berichtet. Sie wären besessen...." Diese Feststellung versetzte die Tok'ra in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. 

‚Tief durchatmen, Junge. Er weiß nichts, er hat keine Ahnung!'

‚Du hast gut Reden!' 

‚Ich? Ich verliere ja nur einen Freund. Also reiß dich zusammen und kau gefälligst unauffällig weiter!'

_‚Und was sag ich ihm?'_

‚Na du hast hier doch die diplomatischen Einfälle, ich hätte uns hier schon längst einen Haufen Feinde gemacht.'

‚Oh, Jack, du bist wieder eine große Hilfe!' 

Lantasch versuchte nicht angespannt zu wirken. Was würde er jetzt sagen? Jack wusste auch nicht weiter, wie also die Worte der Jaffa erklären? Alles bestreiten? Ja, auf jeden Fall und mal auf Jack hören, unbeeindruckt weiter kauen war eine gute Idee.

 „... aber da Hajel nichts Außergewöhnliches entdeckt hat, denke ich man wollte uns nur animieren ihnen bei der Suche zu helfen."

„Was haben Sie stattdessen getan, verehrter Lektor?"

‚Oh, sind wir heute nicht wieder höflich?'

_‚Schleimen ist immer gut, der Mann hält unser Leben in der Hand, da kann man auch etwas freundlich sein.'_

‚Freundlich? Wo kommt dann bloß der ganze Schleim her?'

_‚Halt die Klappe, Jack!'_

„Ihnen mit der Entfernung gedroht, wenn sie unseren Frieden weiter stören." Niet zeigte plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Grinsen, sein Gesicht nahm die Züge eines Haifisches an. Trotzdem ließ sich Lantasch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, schenkte dem Mann ebenfalls ein Lächeln und schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Mahls herunter. 

„Ihre Köche sind echte Künstler! Nun, apropos Entfernung. Hajel hat bereits davon gesprochen, aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nichts darunter vorstellen."  Dem Symbionten gelang es zu lächeln, obwohl ihm dieses Thema schwer im Magen lag.

‚Gut das du fragst. Dann wissen wir wenigstens, wie viel von uns übrig bleibt, wenn sie fertig damit sind, dich aus mir raus zu schneiden!'

‚Die können das auch wie die Tok'ra machen! Aber ich würde schon gerne wissen, auf was wir uns im Notfall einstellen müssen. Das könnte noch mal nützlich sein'

‚Zur Zeit dient es als gutes Brechmittel'

Niet hatte unterdessen ein merkwürdiges Lächeln aufgesetzt, es erinnerte den ehemaligen Schüler in Jack stark an das Lächeln seines Ausbilders an der Akademie. Professor Teasdail hatte ihn in Diplomatie und Verhandlung unterrichtet . Er hatte dazu geneigt vieles an Beispielen zu erklären und immer dann, wenn er einem Schüler wieder etwas über Umwege bewusst machen wollte, dann setzte er ein ähnliches Lächeln auf. 

„Nun, was wissen Sie denn über die falschen Götter und die Jaffa?", erkundigte sich Niet. 

‚Sie sind falsche Götter, neigen dazu Menschen als Sklaven zu unterwerfen und haben, wie Sie verehrter Lektor, einen gewaltigen Dachschaden!'

_‚Guter Kommentar, Jack. Wie übersetzte ich das jetzt für den Rest der Welt?'_

„Sie sind falsche Götter, neigen dazu Menschen als Sklaven zu unterwerfen und sind sehr überheblich... im Prinzip sind sie Parasiten. Sie setzten sich an den Hirnstamm eines Menschen und unterdrücken dessen Geist, quälen ihn und lassen ihn meist seine persönliche Hölle durchleben. Die Jaffa tragen unreife Parasiten in ihren Bauchtaschen, bis diese gereift sind und selbst einem Menschen ihren Willen aufzwingen können."

„Wie sie bereits erwähnt haben, Martouf, die Goa'uld, wie sie auch noch genannt werden, besetzen den Körper eines Menschen in irgendeiner Form. Dabei hinterlassen sie viele Stoffe in dessen Körper: Naquada, ein sehr energiereiches Metall, und alle möglichen Transmitter, welche ihnen die Kontrolle über den Wirt erleichtern. Hier kommt unser heiliger Tempel zum Einsatz. Der Geist ist gefangen und muss befreit werden, der Dämon wird entfernt mit allem, was er im Körper des Wirtes hinterlassen hat." Niet lächelte, stolz auf diese Erfindung, brachte sie doch so vielen Erlösung. 

‚Igith!'

‚Das machen wir mit den Goa'uld auch... wenn wir ihn fertig verhört haben und der Wirt danach noch zu retten ist.'

‚Und wenn ich Lust habe, schreibe ich meine Berichte ordentlich! Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie die das genau machen, aber sie haben mich ermunterte das ganze zu vermeiden!'

‚Und mich erst.'

„Und wie machen Sie das?", Lantasch konnte es sich ungefähr rekonstruieren. Die Tok'ra benutzten bestimmte Apparaturen um das Immunsystem des Wirtes wieder zu aktivieren, welches der Symbiont im Prozess der Verschmelzung vollkommen deaktivierte. An Stelle der humoralen und zellulären Immunantwort trat der Symbiont und schützte den Wirt sehr viel effektiver. Griff dort vielleicht das Gift der Tok'ra an? War es deshalb auch für die Wirte tödlich? Weil das Immunsystem des Wirtes nicht mehr funktionierte und somit keine Abwehr gegen das Gift ausbildete? Lantasch hatte nie an der Forschung teilgehabt, doch all das verwirrte ihn noch mehr: Wenn das Gift für den Symbionten tödlich war, welcher das Immunsystem des Wirtes für sich nutzte, dann hatte es vielleicht damit etwas zu tun. Manipulierte das Gift den menschlichen Körper, so würde dessen Verteidigung den Symbionten aggressiv vernichten... doch wieso dann auch den Wirt? Es vernichtete ihn von inner heraus ebenso, als wäre er ein einziger Fremdkörper. Wie konnte man das abschalten und wie hatten er und Jack das ganze überlebt?

‚Erde an Lantasch! Huhu!'

‚Was?' 

‚Ich verstehe komischerweise alles, was du dir da zusammen spinnst und diese inneren Animationen sind super, aber der verehrte Niet will was von dir!'

Das selbstzufriedene Lächeln des Alten wich ernster Miene. „Es ist nur den wenigsten erlaubt die einzelnen Schritte jenes Rituals zu kennen. Ich selbst weiß es nicht, da ich niemals Initiator einer Entfernung war... wir haben dafür spezielle Priester."

„Ich verstehe. Doch was passiert danach mit dem Parasiten?"

„Das ist unterschiedlich... je nachdem wie weit er ausgereift ist oder was für ein Verhalten er uns gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hat. Die unreife Larve eines Jaffas stirbt natürlich, ein ausgewachsener Goa'uld wird ebenfalls getötet, doch es gibt Ausnahmen in denen der Parasit keine Anzeichen von Hochmut gemacht hat.... dann finden wir eine andere Lösung!" 

‚Aja. Ein netter Platz auf dem Speiseplan, Opfer für die Götter oder die Reise durch das von der anderen Seite geöffnete Sternentor? Was wünschen wir uns denn für unsere Hinrichtung, Lantasch?'

‚Gar nichts! Vielleicht sind sie ja auch ganz nett?' 

‚Vielleicht lädt uns ja Anubis zum Kaffee ein.'

‚Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass du hier verdammt wütend auf die bist, die mich umbringen wollen? Ich bin gerührt.'

‚Bilde dir bloß nichts drauf ein. Wenn ich ohne dich, lebendig, zurückkomme, wird mich Sam toasten und ihr Vater verarbeitet mich zu Asche!', natürlich hasste Jack diese Leute. Sie ... wollten Lantasch schaden und damit auch ihm.... doch warum lag ihm jetzt so plötzlich so viel an diesem Wesen? Lantasch hatte ihn gezwungen sein Wirt zu werden und jetzt wünschte er Niet alles schlechte. Niet war derjenige, der ihn von Lantasch befreien konnte... er würde ihn töten. Etwas, was der Colonel nie gewollte hatte, doch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ihm der Gedanke keine Alpträume bereitet. Was ging nur mit ihm vor?

„Und was passiert mit... guten Parasiten?", irgendwie fürchtete Lantasch Niets Antwort. Wie konnte ihm dieser Alte nur so bedrohlich erscheinen? 

Gerade jener Alte war jedoch ein bedrohlicher Mann, er konnte tödliche Befehle geben und damit hatte er viele im Griff. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, was die Leute im Dorf so verängstigt hatte: Hajel hatte diese Macht auch! Der Tempel hatte Macht, er konnte die falschen Götter töten und er konnte ganz sicher auch unangenehme Mitglieder der Gesellschaft zu falschen Göttern machen, auch wenn sie nicht besessen waren. Wer konnte schon das Gegenteil behaupten? 

„Bis jetzt ist uns noch nie ein ‚guter Parasit' begegnet.... so was gibt es doch gar nicht!"

‚So was gibt es sehr wohl du .......'

‚Sag es ruhig, ich benutze diese Worte ständig.'__

_‚... überkandidelter, machthungriger, napoleonischer Giftzwerg!'_

‚Ich benutzte andere Worte, aber das geht auch. Geht's dir jetzt besser?'

‚Etwas.'

„Aber wie.... wie unterscheidet ihr, ob ein Symbiont nun böse ist oder nicht? Kann es nicht sein, dass er vielleicht in einer Art Einheit mit dem Wirt lebt?", fragte Lantasch leidenschaftlich. Niet hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Lantasch war sich seiner Taten wohl bewusst, das änderte jedoch nichts an seiner Absicht mit Jack auskommen zu wollen, er war kein Goa'uld!

„Sie wollen mir erklären, dass Sie gegen die falschen Götter sind, Martouf, aber gleichzeitig stellen Sie deren Bösartigkeit in Frage?" Niet sah plötzlich selbst wie ein Goa'uld aus, mit diesem falschen und hochmütigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als hätte er sein Gegenüber in eine Falle geführt. 

„Die Goa'uld sind falsche Götter, aber es gibt auch gute und böse Menschen. Wieso soll nicht dasselbe Prinzip auch für diese Art zählen? Was ist, wenn wir nur den bekannteren und mächtigeren und damit zweifellos auch skrupelloseren Teil jener Art getroffen haben oder nur diesen Teil kennen, weil er auf sich aufmerksam macht? Was ist wenn da andere im Hintergrund sind mit ganz anderen Idealen und Wertevorstellungen?"

„Sind sie etwa ein Sympathisant deren Lebensweise?! Einen Menschen gegen seinen Willen zu übernehmen und ihn zu beherrschen!" Niet wurde plötzlich laut, er schien schockiert, vielleicht aber auch bedroht? Der Tok'ra konnte es nicht einordnen, war zur Zeit auch nicht in der Lage dazu. Auch wenn jener Vorwurf ihn eigentlich direkt hätte ansprechen müssen.... er tat es nicht. 

„Was ist wenn der Wirt freiwillig dazu geworden ist und der Parasitismus eine Symbiose ist?"

„Was ist wenn Flüsse aufwärts fließen, Martouf?" Niet hasste die Goa'uld und alles, was danach roch! 

„Was ist, wenn wir unsere Ansichtweise verändern müssen? Man sollte eine Medaille immer von allen Seiten betrachten, bevor man sie annimmt, nicht wahr?"

Niet schwieg für einen Moment. Er hatte sich während ihrer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit erhoben, stütze auf dem niedrigen Tisch und atmete schwer. Sah sich dieser Mann vielleicht wirklich bedroht? Wenn in diesem Tempel nur auf die Bekämpfung der Goa'uld geachtet wurde, wenn dies zumindest ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Glaubens war...... dann war dieser Lektor nicht zu überzeugen, denn es würde sein ganzes Weltbild in Frage stellen. 

‚Lanty? Ich glaube wir sollten diese leidenschaftliche Diskussion fallen lassen... wenn wir hier nicht auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen wollen!'

‚So ein ignoranter Mann!' 

‚Jeder ist ignorant, so lange er es nicht selbst gesehen hat .... und selbst dann verstehen es manche nicht.'

_‚Übst du hier gerade Selbstkritik?'_  
'Nein, mir wird nur ein Spiegel vorgehalten! Ich möchte hier aber auch lebendig rauskommen... am besten mit dir.'

„Nun, so lange wir nicht die andere Seite der Medaille treffen, können wir natürlich auch nicht von ihrer Existenz ausgehen.", Niet wurde ihnen immer unheimlicher. Jetzt lächelte er wieder zufrieden arrogant und ließ sich erneut in seiner erhabenen Pose nieder. 

„Es tut nicht gut an einem solchen Ort solch glaubenswidrige Spekulationen zu äußern, mein Freund."

‚Vor allem, wenn man es gegenüber dem Inquisitor macht!' 

„Leider ist mir bis jetzt nicht mehr als ihre Haltung gegenüber den falschen Göttern, von ihrem Glauben bekannt.", Lantasch entschied, dass es Zeit war sich in ruhigere Gewässer zu begeben. Vielleicht gab es einen Grund für die Haltung jenes Volkes? Vielleicht konnten sie etwas Nützliches in deren Geschichte erfahren. Sie hatten noch viel zu lernen, was richtiges Verhalten betraf.

„Wir sollten dies ändern, denn wie mir scheint werden Sie noch eine Weile unter uns weilen."

„Moment mal..... Ich hatte eigentlich geplant so schnell wie möglich abzureisen. Meine Freunde werden sich große Sorgen um mich machen!" 

‚Wie kann man sich um jemanden Sorgen machen, wenn man ihn für tot hält?'

‚Wenn wir hier länger bleiben..... dann wird es ein paar sehr echte Tote geben!' 

„Sie sind zu einer ungünstigen Zeit angekommen, Martouf. Wir befinden uns mitten in den Vorbereitungen zum Telshaque-Fest. Niemand verlässt während dieser Zeit die Gemeinschaft!"  

„Was ist das?"

~~~

Es war bereits späte Nacht als sie sich endlich zur Ruhe begeben konnte. Nach der Meinungsverschiedenheit waren Lantasch und Niet wie Aasgeier umeinander geschlichen. Noch nie hatte er es geschafft jemanden so gebildet zu beleidigen oder wurde so gebildet beleidigt. Niet war ihm von Anfang an unsympathisch und zur Zeit nagte an ihm das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er diesen Umstand noch sehr bereuen würde. Zumindest hatte der Tok'ra in seinem kleinen Rededuell noch mehr über den auf Sitac, so der Name des Planeten, praktizierten Glauben erfahren. 

Man glaubte an erleuchtet Wesen, sie bestanden aus reiner Energie. In der Zeit des Telshaque-Festes fuhren jene göttlichen Wesen zur Erde und nahmen an reichen Festivitäten ihrer Gläubigen teil. In der Woche des Festes durfte nicht gearbeitet werden, Theaterspiel, Tanz, Gesang und ruhige Konversation, sowie viel gutes Essen waren dabei wichtig. Die Menschen sollten aus ihren normalen Zwängen herausfahren und das Leben genießen, sich von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen. Dass dabei oft engere Bindungen entstanden war selbst für Lantasch klar.

‚Die können aber auch noch was anderes damit erreichen!'

‚Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Wenn alle gelöst sind, dann redet man über die persönliche Meinung...'

‚.. die stellen ihre Scheiterhaufen-Liste für das nächste Jahr zusammen. Deshalb haben auch alle hier eine solche Angst vor den Priestern.'

‚Das wird nur für die Priester ein gelöstes Fest.'

‚Wie können diese Menschen nur unter einem solchen Regime leben? Ein falsches Wort und man wird beschuldigt besessen zu sein.'

‚War es nicht in einer Periode auf der Erde so ähnlich?' 

‚Ja, ich habe das ganze auf einem anderen Planeten schon erleben dürfen. Trotzdem ist es verdammt ungerecht.'

‚Das ist aber der Gang der Welt: Die, die Macht haben, werden sie immer ausnutzen um andere zu unterdrücken.... dabei geht jeder über Leichen. So war es sogar schon bei den Goa'uld.. ich meine... untereinander.'

‚Wie?'

‚Selbst meine Generation erinnert sich nicht mehr richtig daran, es ist eine Legende..... die dazu geführt hat, dass die Goa'uld jetzt über andere Völker herfallen, besser als über sich selbst.'

 Etwas anderes verwirrte Wirt und Symbiont gleichermaßen: in dieser Zeit konnte das Stargate nicht genutzt werden. Nicht etwa weil es verboten war, es schien schlicht und einfach nicht zu funktionieren, was bereits so einigen Gesandten der falschen Götter ein schmerzhaftes Ende bereitet hatte. Die göttlichen Wesen würden für eine Woche auf Sitac verweilen und Jack war wie jeder andere dazu verpflichtet ihnen durch die Teilnahme an der Feier Ehre zu erweisen. 

Sie hatten noch andere lästige Details besprochen, an welche sich Lantasch derzeit jedoch nicht erinnern konnte und bei Jack war es wohl genauso vergebens. Er hatte einen Großteil der Zeit damit verbracht sich über die merkwürdige Kultur zu beschweren. Doch was konnten sie schon tun? Auch wenn ihnen dieser Planet überhaupt nicht gefiel, sie mussten die Kultur jener Menschen akzeptieren... wenn sie diese auch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen wollten.

Sie hatten sich erst gegen Mitternacht voneinander verabschiedet, denn offenbar lag es am Gastgeber die Tafel aufzulösen. Wenigstens schien es in seinem Quartier für diese Zeit an nichts zu fehlen. Frische Kleidung hing in einem Schrank, das Bad war außergewöhnlich komfortabel für ein Volk, das noch kaum über Technik verfügte, und das Bett war außergewöhnlich groß. Auch wenn das Quartier innerhalb des Tempels relativ tief lag, eine Art erhörte Feuerstelle in einem Ständer aus Messing erwärmte den Raum angenehm. Niet hatte erklärt, dass jenes Licht immer brennen musste, als ein Signal für die Götter, dass in diesem Raum ein Schutzbedürftiger weilte. Ob es sich dabei um einen simplen Fakt oder eine Drohung handelte konnte Lantasch nicht näher ergründen und eigentlich fühlte er sich auch viel zu schwach dazu. 

Dies würde ihre erste Nacht seit langem in einem warmen und komfortablen Bett sein und sie würde es vollkommen genießen..... zu zweit. Nie hatten Jack O'Neill und Lantasch daran gedacht, dass sie eine Nacht zusammen genießen konnten. 

Sie waren Rivalen um SIE gewesen und jetzt? Was waren sie jetzt?

TBC


End file.
